First Time
by A maze thing
Summary: Dean's first time taking care of an injured father, his first time trying to escape the police, his first time meeting with a psychologist, his first time fighting against the law for his family.
1. Chapter 1

"When's Dad coming home?" Sam asked his older brother as Dean poured him some Lucky Charms. It had been the third day that their father hadn't come home and Sam was starting to get scared.

"He'll be coming home soon," Dean answered him, putting the cereal away and grabbing a bag of M he dropped himself onto the couch, bored. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV; of course, the news was on. Normally Dean would have quickly changed the channel, but he wanted to make sure that he didn't see his father's face on the screen for any reason.

Luckily, after 10 minutes of meaningless news, Dean let out a sigh of relief and changed the channel. Thunder cats was on and that would occupy his time and hopefully Sam's until it was time for Sam to go to sleep.

"Dean, what is Dad doing?" Sam asked as he came to sit down with his cereal on the floor in front of the couch that Dean had occupied with his entire frame of body. Dean pretended not to hear Sam's question as he kept his eyes glued to the TV.

Sam's eyes locked onto his brother's face and waited. Dean could feel Sam's eyes on his face and tried to ignore him; moments later Dean's eyes panned down to the four-year-old's. Sam had him now; he couldn't escape the question now.

"He's doing his job," Dean's eyes averted back to the TV. He made a quick glance at the clock on the wall. It was only 7:30; in a half an hour Sam would _have _to go to bed, but if he kept up his questioning Dean might have to put him to bed early. He had promised his father that he wouldn't tell his brother what he really did. They wanted to keep Sam in the dark, as innocent as they possibly could. Sometimes Dean wished that he could keep this up forever, never bringing Sam into this, but he knew that one day they would have to tell him. He also wanted that innocence for himself, but that was long gone.

"And what's his job?" Sam said as he turned his head to look at the TV, but didn't find it as interesting as he did his big brother. Even though he was only four he knew that his older brother was keeping something from him and so was his father. Maybe one day he could be an investigator, he always liked finding out the truth.

"He's making the world safe," Dean glanced over at the clock again; 7:35. _Come on why doesn't it move faster!_

"From what?" Sam asked. "Is he like Superman?"

"Yea, he's like Superman." Dean let out a laugh at how innocent Sam sounded. _Guess we're doing our job pretty well._

Sam turned back to the TV and leaned back against the couch. Completely forgetting about his investigation into his father's whereabouts and his "job", Sam's eyes started to slowly close. Dean noticed his brother's sleepy eyes and started to shoo him to his room. "Alright Sam, bedtime."

"No, I wanna wait for Dad."

"Sorry Sammy. I'll make sure to wake you up when he comes home though," Dean bargained. He would try anything to get this kid into bed quickly and without a fight.

"Okay," Sam said tiredly, rubbing his eyes as he walked towards his bedroom. Dean had his hands on his brother's back the whole time, pushing him lightly in the right direction.

After Sam was fast asleep, Dean laid back down on the couch and continued to watch TV. He glanced at the clock and noticed it had been 3 hours and still their father hadn't returned home. "Something has to be wrong. He would have at least called by now." _Or maybe not. He has just been a little longer than intended and hasn't always called before. _

Dean just couldn't be sure; he grabbed the phone and stared at it for a moment. He could hear the dial tone, but he ignored it. _If I call him, I might ruin one of his hunts, or get him hurt. But if he's already hurt and he has no way of getting help…_ "What should I do?"

There was a loud bang at the door, taking Dean's attention away from the phone. He hung up and grabbed the shotgun that was kept under the couch. He backed up slowly to look in Sam's room to make sure he was okay. Sam was still asleep as another knock hit the door, a little harder this time.

"Dean, open the door. It's me." A familiar voice came booming through the door. John always told them not to open the door no matter what. Dean knew that it was his father on the other side of the door, but he didn't understand why he wouldn't just use his key.

The shotgun that was in Dean's hands started to fall to his side as he walked towards the door. After he grabbed a chair to stand on he looked through the little peephole near the top of the door and saw his father leaning against the door. "Dad!"

Dropping the shotgun at his feet, Dean opened the door quickly, not knowing that his father would just fall down at his feet. "Dad! What's wrong?!" Dean slid under his father's torso and supported his weight as he guided his father to the couch. Dean ran back to the door, closed it, and kicked the shotgun back under the couch. Luckily he had forgotten to take the safety off when he first grabbed it.

He ran towards the kitchen cabinets and searched for the first aid kit. He ran back to his father who was shaking his head. His eyes started to close, but Dean splashed some water on his face to keep him awake. "It's going to be okay Dad. Just stay awake. It's going to be alright."

Dean looked down at his own hands which we shaking uncontrollably as he notice the blood on his father's clothes. He had only gave his father medical attention once before and that was only for a broken rib; no blood involved.

John smiled down upon his son as he saw that his son was taking control. He knew he could trust Dean to take care of any situation. Dean opened up the kit and looked down at the all he could use. _What do I do first!?_

Dean looked up at his father and noticed a small trail of blood coming down the side of his face. _Head wounds first. Come on Dean!_ _It needs a couple of stitches…_

There was another knock on the door. Dean looked up at his father confused and John returned his son's look. Dean reached under the couch again for the shotgun, this time taking the safety off. He aimed it at the door and waited for something to happen.

But that something didn't happen and Dean looked back towards his father. His father had a hint of fear in his eyes, but Dean didn't notice. They both glanced at Sam's bedroom door, and Dean took quick strides towards his little brother's room. He cracked the door and popped his head; Sam was still out cold and safe.

_God that kid can sleep through anything. _Dean smiled to himself and closed the door quietly, not like slamming the door would wake the kid up. The eight-year-old boy walked back to his father and was about to begin his work when another knock on the door arose, except this time it was much harder and followed by a yell.

"Open up! It's the police!"

Dean looked up at his father in surprise and questioned his father mentally. John knew what his son was thinking and he shook his head slowly, for the pain in his head only grew stronger when he moved it. "Take Sam and get out. Call Pastor Jim and tell him to come pick you up when you get far enough away."

"But—" Dean began, not wanting to leave his father behind.

"Dean, that's an order." And with that short command Dean moved solemnly towards Sam's bedroom.

Once he got into his brother's bedroom, which he also shared, he grabbed what little clothes were in the dresser and shoved them in the duffel bag that held the rest of their supplies. He threw it over his shoulder and awoke his brother. "Sammy, wake up. We have to go. Come on."

"Dean, where are we going?" Sam asked half asleep still. He rubbed his tired eyes and brushed the strands of hair that still hung in front of his face.

"I don't know, but we have to go. We're gonna meet Dad there." Dean started opening the window when the door to their bedroom swung open. A tall, butch man stood in the doorway, wearing a police uniform.

"They're in here," he yelled out to what Dean guessed were more cops. "Now why don't you two just come over here and let us help your daddy out. You can come with us and make sure he is okay." His voice was soothing and sweet as though he had children of his own. He bent down to be at eye level with the two Winchester boys and had a kind smile. Sam was sold with going with the police man, but Dean wasn't so eager. He didn't really have anything against cops, except that their father had warned him of the dangers that the police could cause their little family. They could take Dean and Sam away from their father, take Sam away from Dean, and get placed in a foster home with strangers. He wasn't letting this man or anyone rip apart his family if he could stop it.

Dean grabbed hold of his little brother and pushed Sam behind himself. "Sammy go," he whispered over his shoulder at his brother. Sam looked at his brother in confusion, but he would do anything for his brother, even climbing out the window of their bedroom. He started to move closer to the window, but was afraid for his brother, causing him to go slowly and to never take his eyes off of Dean.

"Hey! Why don't you just come with us? We don't bite. You'll be able to see your father," the police officer called towards the two boys. He inched closer, but stopped once he noticed Dean's body tense up. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Yea, whatever," Dean replied as he got ready to fight. He knew he wouldn't be able to take the officer for he was too big, but Dean hoped he could buy Sam some time to get away.

The officer started to move forward again, but his walkie talkie went off and drew his eyes away from the Winchesters. Dean seized this opportunity and spun on his heels. He ran for the window, picking Sam up into his arms. The adrenaline started to pump into his veins as he tried to get Sam out the window.

The officer saw Dean's movements and ran towards them, trying to get them back inside. Lucky for him, two more officers came to the doorway and saw what was happening. The one male officer turned immediately and ran towards the front door, hoping to stop the two escaping children.

The original officer grabbed hold of Dean's arms and held them tightly to his chest. Dean was caught in a giant bear hug and he tried to kick the man, but it didn't seem to affect him that much.

He could hear Sam let out a yelp as one of the officers grabbed hold of him outside. Dean stopped struggling; _they have Sammy. I need to get to him and make sure he's okay._ The officer took this as a sign to let Dean down so that he could walk on his own. Dean's head was down as walked towards the door of the motel room; he could tell there were at least two police cars outside for the red and blue lights shown into the motel room.

Dean could also hear the faint whooping noise from one of the police cars, signaling it's ready to leave. His eyes widened as he noticed that Sam's cries for help had ceased, and he feared that they had already taken him away.

There still was a hand clasped around his shoulder, guiding him towards the door, but the longer Dean stayed calm and didn't try to escape the looser the officer's grip became. He knew that once the arm's grab lessened enough he could make his escape and find his brother. _Come on._

The officer's hand was lying limply on the eight-year-old's shoulder and Dean took that as an opportunity. He bolted for the door and made it out into the cold air of the November night. He didn't even stop to look as he exited, but yelled for his brother. "Sammy!"

"Dean!" His brother's cry rang in his ears as he desperately followed where it originated. Dean made it to the car that had caused him to worry before when he heard its siren. He saw his little brother sitting in the back seat of the police car, face and hands plastered to the window. He was crying as he cried out again for his older brother. "Dean!"

Dean grabbed at the car door handle, but it was locked. He continued to yank on the door, until the officer that was escorting him outside arrived and grabbed hold on Dean again. "Don't worry. We won't separate you two."

He grabbed the keys out of his chest pocket and unlocked the police door, allowing Sam to jump into Dean's arms. Dean had no choice, but to move slowly into the police car. The two Winchesters sat in the backseat of the police cruiser where Dean could only guess what was awaiting them.

Dean hadn't thought about his father until after the car started to pull away from the motel parking lot. He also hadn't noticed that there was an ambulance driving in front of them at a much faster speed. It started to disappear into the darkness, and Dean knew that his father had to be in there and that he was no where near happy.

His father had never liked doctors or hospital, even when Pastor Jim advised it. John would only rely on his father and his a few fellow hunters and no one else. Dean could tell that the doctors would be in for a big surprise. But he couldn't worry about that now; now he needed to make sure that Sam wouldn't be taken away from him or harmed.

The officer from their bedroom was driving, while the cop that had ran after Sam was in the passenger seat. The driver took quickly glances every few minutes back at the two Winchesters as he drove, Dean realized. He hadn't really cared what the officers did at that moment for all he wanted was his family back and he didn't think it would be coming back together for awhile.

Sam hadn't really grasped what was going on, but all he knew was that he didn't want to leave his brother's side. His little fingers were clinging for dear life to his brother while they started to check Dean and himself for any injuries. Dean tried to keep them away from Sam, but that only made them worry that he was protecting his father by hiding Sam's bruises or scars.

Eventually Dean let them check Sam, but swatted their hands away if they tried to physically touch his little brother. The one male doctor started to get so frustrated up that he threatened to separate the two boys. The elder boy started barking out obscenities and threats, causing the doctors to get nervous for his mental health and that of his brother.

"What did that man do to them?" "What did he put them through?" "Could he be protecting his father, by hiding something?" "How can people do this to their children?" Dean could hear all these questions being asked even though the doctors and nurses had stepped out of the room. He looked at Sam, who was pretty content with just holding onto Dean's shirt with his head buried in his brother's arms.

Dean started to push back Sam's hair, trying to sooth his brother into sleep. Instead Sam's head popped up and his tired eyes looked up at his brother, "Dean, you said Dad was coming home. Where is he?"

Those brown eyes just poured into his brother's causing Dean to just stare back, not knowing how to answer his little brother. He opened his mouth to answer, but was, luckily, saved by a female doctor walking into the room. She had long blonde hair, just like his mother had. She was slender and had a warm smile as she bent down to talk to the two Winchesters. "Hello," she said politely, "Can you tell me your names?"

Dean gave her a suspicious look, noticing that she doesn't normally wear a lab coat since the sleeves were a little short on her arms and she seemed a little comfortable wearing it. "Who are you?"

"Well technically I asked first, but I'm Dr. Karen Krohn. I just want to know some things about you and your family," she gave another warm smile, making it easier for Dean to trust her, but he was still skeptical.

"What kind of doctor?" Dean asked again, trying to keep the conversation off himself and his family and back onto this "doctor". Sam's eyes shot back between his brother and Karen, wanting to trust her, but knowing that his brother knew best.

Karen's bright blue eyes shot over to Sam briefly, but returned back to Dean. She cocked her head in confusion until his eyes flickered down to her lab coat. "Ohh, you're an observant one. Yea, I'm not a physical doctor. I'm more of a…get information doctor. I don't normally have to wear these, but there's a first time for everything." Karen stopped herself, realizing her patient was trying to draw her off her mission. "So, about that name?"

"I'm Sam," the four-year-old answered quietly, looking up at his brother, hoping he wouldn't be mad. Instead, Dean's eyes just looked down upon his brother's expressionless, almost two blank voids; Sam didn't know if that was a good sign or a bad sign. "Dean?" he whispered.

The dark green eyes panned over to Karen, noticing her hand moving over the paper with her pen. He wasn't sure how his father would react to giving away their information. That was the moment Dean was reminded of his father's situation, "Where's my dad?"

Karen's eyes shot over to the door where two doctors stood, watching to see what would happen. "He's in another room; they're just making sure he's okay." She replied, her eyes smiling with sympathy. "How old are you?"

"I want to see him," Dean demanded, his eyes turned into a swirl of stubborn rage. He jumped off the hospital bed he and his brother were sitting on, making Sam follow him. His little brother yawned, pawing his eye, trying to stay awake. Karen immediately stood up, not sure if their father was in any condition to see anyone, let alone have his sons see him in any horrifying condition.

"I don't think that's—" she began before Dean's eyes locked onto hers. Although she was looking at an eight-year-old, it felt as though he was 30 years old. His eyes spoke volumes and it seemed that all she could do was see if his father was able to be seen.

She sighed and left the room, talking to the doctors just outside the room. It was always easier to argue with two stuffed-white collars than children anyway. "Let me find out if you can, okay?"

Dean's head nodded softly before Karen left the room; Sam's hands were permanently glued to his eyes at that point, making his brother smile at how hard he tried to stay awake. The dark green eyes, that started to look brown, looked down at his brother and knew that he really needed his sleep. "Come on Sammy. You're going to sleep."

"No Dean, I want to stay up and see Dad." Even with his protest he crawled on top of the bed, laying his head on the pillow. The brown eyes slowly closed while his brother grabbed the blanket and pulled it over his brother; Dean sat on top of the bed, next to Sam, running his fingers through his hair.

He waited for Dr, Krohn to come back, but wondered what kind of "doctor" she really was.

"We didn't call psych down here to get the kid upset. We wanted you to find out if he was mentally unstable. What if the younger one can be saved and put with…a more capable family?" One of the doctors yelled at Dr. Krohn. His hands were up in the air with frustration; this doctor had absolutely no patience for the Winchesters.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean hadn't thought about his father until after the car started to pull away from the motel parking lot. He also hadn't noticed that there was an ambulance driving in front of them at a much faster speed. It started to disappear into the darkness, and Dean knew that his father had to be in there and that he was no where near happy.

His father had never liked doctors or hospital, no matter how bad the injury was. John would only rely on his father and his a few fellow hunters and no one else. Dean could tell that the doctors would be in for a big surprise. But he couldn't worry about that now; now he needed to make sure that Sam wouldn't be taken away from him or harmed.

The officer from their bedroom was driving, while the cop that had ran after Sam was in the passenger seat. The driver took quickly glances every few minutes back at the two Winchesters as he drove, Dean realized. He hadn't really cared what the officers did at that moment for all he wanted was his family back and he didn't think it would be coming back together for awhile.

Sam hadn't really grasped what was going on, but all he knew was that he didn't want to leave his brother's side. His little fingers were clinging for dear life to his brother while they started to check Dean and himself for any injuries. Dean tried to keep them away from Sam, but that only made them worry that he was protecting his father by hiding Sam's bruises or scars.

Eventually Dean let them check Sam, but swatted their hands away if they tried to physically touch his little brother. The one male doctor started to get so frustrated up that he threatened to separate the two boys. The elder brother started barking out obscenities and threats, causing the doctors to get nervous for his mental health and that of his brother.

"What did that man do to them?" "What did he put them through?" "Could he be protecting his father, by hiding something?" "How can people do this to their children?" Dean could hear all these questions being asked even though the doctors and nurses had stepped out of the room. He looked at Sam, who was pretty content with just holding onto Dean's shirt with his head buried in his brother's arms.

Dean started to push back Sam's hair, trying to sooth his brother into sleep. Instead Sam's head popped up and his tired eyes looked up at his brother, "Dean, you said Dad was coming home. Where is he?"

Those brown eyes just poured into his brother's causing Dean to just stare back, not knowing how to answer his little brother. He opened his mouth to answer, but was, luckily, saved by a female doctor walking into the room. She had long blonde hair, just like his mother had. She was slender and had a warm smile as she bent down to talk to the two Winchesters. "Hello," she said politely, "Can you tell me your names?"

Dean gave her a suspicious look, noticing that she doesn't normally wear a lab coat since the sleeves were a little short on her arms and she seemed a little uncomfortable wearing it. "Who are you?"

"Well technically I asked first, but I'm Dr. Karen Krohn. I just want to know some things about you and your family," she gave another warm smile, making it easier for Dean to trust her, but he was still skeptical.

"What kind of doctor?" Dean asked again, trying to keep the conversation off himself and his family and back onto this "doctor". Sam's eyes shot back between his brother and Karen, wanting to trust her, but knowing that his brother knew best.

Karen's bright blue eyes shot over to Sam briefly, but returned back to Dean. She cocked her head in confusion until his eyes flickered down to her lab coat. "Ohh, you're an observant one. Yea, I'm not a physical doctor. I'm more of a…get information doctor. I don't normally have to wear these, but there's a first time for everything." Karen stopped herself, realizing her patient was trying to draw her off her mission. "So, about that name?"

"I'm Sam," the four-year-old answered quietly, looking up at his brother, hoping he wouldn't be mad. Instead, Dean's eyes just looked down upon his brother's expressionless, almost two blank voids; Sam didn't know if that was a good sign or a bad sign. "Dean?" he whispered.

The dark green eyes panned over to Karen, noticing her hand moving over the paper with her pen. He wasn't sure how his father would react to giving away their information. That was the moment Dean was reminded of his father's situation, "Where's my dad?"

Karen's eyes shot over to the door where two doctors stood, watching to see what would happen. "He's in another room; they're just making sure he's okay." She replied, her eyes smiling with sympathy. "How old are you?"

"I want to see him," Dean demanded, his eyes turned into a swirl of stubborn rage. He jumped off the hospital bed he and his brother were sitting on, making Sam follow him. His little brother yawned, pawing his eye, trying to stay awake. Karen immediately stood up, not sure if their father was in any condition to see anyone, let alone have his sons see him in any horrifying condition.

"I don't think that's—" she began before Dean's eyes locked onto hers. Although she was looking at an eight-year-old, it felt as though he was 30 years old. His eyes spoke volumes and it seemed that all she could do was see if his father was able to be seen.

She sighed and left the room, talking to the doctors just outside the room. It was always easier to argue with two stuffed-white collars than children anyway. "Let me find out if you can, okay?"

Dean's head nodded softly before Karen left the room; Sam's hands were permanently glued to his eyes at that point, making his brother smile at how hard he tried to stay awake. The dark green eyes, that started to look brown, looked down at his brother and knew that he really needed his sleep. "Come on Sammy. You're going to sleep."

"No Dean, I want to stay up and see Dad." Even with his protest he crawled on top of the bed, laying his head on the pillow. The brown eyes slowly closed while his brother grabbed the blanket and pulled it over his brother; Dean sat on top of the bed, next to Sam, running his fingers through his hair.

He waited for Dr, Krohn to come back, but wondered what kind of "doctor" she really was.


	3. Chapter 3

"We didn't call psych down here to get the kid upset. We wanted you to find out if he was mentally unstable. What if the younger one can be saved and put with…a more capable family?" One of the doctors yelled at Dr. Krohn. His hands were up in the air with frustration; this doctor had absolutely no patience for the Winchesters.

"Well you called me down to help these boys and if you think you can do a better job than let me see your certification." She paused, making her point. "So, if you don't mind I just want to help these boys, and find out if everything's okay. And the only way to do that is to let them see their father so if you wouldn't mind tell me what room?" she said, letting out a sigh as she finished her sentence. She spoke politely, but with a rough edge to her tone as she watched the doctors try to figure out what to do. Her hand went to her hip as she cocked an eyebrow at the two male doctors.

Both doctors were up there in age, to say the least, and they peered at each other from the corner of their eyes. The same doctor that spoke before ventured out, "They can't see the father. What if he tries to do something? He could hurt those children and himself. They had to sedate him to actually get him into the ambulance! He's out of control! He's the reason you were called down. We want to know if his kids can be saved!"

"Saved from what?! Their own father! Just let them see him!" her voice had turned into yelling, but she paused, calming herself down. The doctors wouldn't back down easily, she thought, but she knew she had to try. "And I'll get you all the information you want on the boys."

"I just can't let that man near those children. Maybe if you can get him to calm down and agree to be peaceful, then he can see his children. But right now, in his condition, I just can't risk it," the second doctor spoke, quietly and thoughtfully. He rubbed this bald head with is fat hand trying to find a way to keep the family together. He knew that his patient wasn't in any condition to see those boys, and wondered how he could take care of them in such a state. He wouldn't even tell them his real name, how could they trust him if he couldn't even tell them his name. _Thank God I know my Led Zeppelin members. _

"Fine," she said, turning back to the door she just left. She knew that this would be a long night, and being the only psych counsel on call for 4 hours wasn't helping either. She looked through the small window near the top of the door and peered in on Sam and Dean.

Sam was asleep in the bed, while his brother was sitting on the bed looking around occasionally. When Dean's eyes stopped on the door, she knew he had seen her and she knew that she would have to break the news.

The door opened slightly, far enough to allow her to slip in. "Dean…" she paused, allowing a sigh to escape her lips. "You can't…"

"Why not?" Dean interrupted; he knew that they wouldn't let him see his father when Dr. Krohn walked in with a sympathy smile. He saw that smile often when he went out to the grocery store and bought food for him and Sam. It definitely wasn't something he enjoyed seeing.

Karen just stared at him; _How do I explain to an eight-year-old that he can't see his father because they're afraid of his father? _ "I need to see him first."

"Why?" Dean asked in a whisper, looking back to the little sleeping form in the bed, making sure he was asleep still. His fingers ran through the little mop of hair, more for his own comfort than Sam's.

"Well aren't we inquisitive today," she said, sitting on the foot of the bed, only a foot or two away from Dean. Dean wasn't exactly sure what inquisitive meant, but he figured it had to do with his questions. He looked down at her hand that seemed a little too close for comfort, causing him to inch a little closer to the sleeping form.

Karen's eyes saddened at how untrusting he was. "We just need to make sure that he is perfectly okay before he sees you. I just wanted to know if you would be okay in here while I go see your father."

Dean's eyes slid over to their corners as he took a glance towards his brother. His head nodded before he could look at her. She left the room in a hurry, trying to make up time lost between a father and his two sons.

My memory couldn't tell me where I went wrong; I was on a hunt for a Rawhead. Luckily I wasn't electrocuted, but before I toasted the bastard, it got a good beating in on me. It wasn't that bad; I was able to drive all the way "home". "Dean would be able to patch me out. It'll be good practice," I remembered thinking on my drive home. My side hurt a little as I drove to the motel I had left the boys at. I knocked, leaving the keys of the Impala in the car. It wasn't like anyone would think twice about stealing it, since I had parked next to a '78 Mustang. Dean hadn't answered the door at the first knock, making me smile at how cautious he was; I knocked a little louder this time accompanied with, "Dean, open the door. It's me."

I wasn't expecting Dean to open the door so rapidly, and had forgotten that it was supporting my weight. I hit the floor with a THUD; I thought I might have landed on Dean, but I felt his body support my weight, leading me to the couch. I noticed the shot gun being kicked under the couch as he guided me. Dean had gotten the first aid kit and I smiled at how well he was doing. There was a knock at the door and Dean and I exchanged confused looks. Dean disappeared behind the couch, out of my line of vision.

I tried to sit up, my vision growing a little fuzzy; but I could still see my eight-year-old son holding the shotgun. It seemed like ages since Mary was alive, but seeing Dean made it seem that she had taken his childhood with her to the grave. "I can't think of that now; I must deal with the problem at hand," I thought. I was afraid that someone decided to come visit and, not being able to come in, call the police. But I know no one saw me get out of the car; I hadn't seen anyone around.

I looked at Sam's door, just as Dean had, but Dean took action. I laid myself slowly back down onto the couch as Dean checked his little brother. He knew he had to protect Sammy, and he never once complained about it. I wish I hadn't given him that burden, he doesn't deserve to have that all put on his shoulders. No, I can't think of that now.

Dean came back and prepared everything to patch me up when another knock hit the door, much louder than last time. It was followed by a yell, "Open up! It's the police." Shit! This can't be happening. I refuse to have my sons torn apart and taken away from me. My son's eyes looked up into mine and questioned me. I knew he wanted to know what to do, wanted me to tell him they would make it out of this in a whole, but I just can't lie to him like that. "Take Sam and get out. Call Pastor Jim and tell him to come pick you up when you get far enough away."

I could see it in his eyes; he didn't want to leave me behind. "But—" he began before I cut him short with my signature, "Dean, that's an order." It seemed that Dean would only listen to that tone of voice, that command. He could be stubborn, but when it came to orders Dean was always ready to follow them. I watched as my eldest walked into the room where his brother slept. I wondered if he would have to carry him out like he did four years ago. I had to push that out of my mind, I can't think of that now.

Dean had made it into Sam's room for about 3 minutes before the door was unlocked. Oh that little bastard! How could I be so stupid!? That damn night manager was probably watching me from inside the check-in/out building. He must have called the cops; how could I be so naïve?! He was a little suspense-looking when I had left; I should have made sure no one was looking! I would kick myself if I could.

But at the moment my arms and legs were strapped to a bed. Apparently if you threaten some nurses and refuse medical treatment they can strap you down like a mental patient. I had laid there while they stripped me down and taped me up. It was only a few stitches to my side and head and then a quick pat on the back with a 'You're free to go'. It wasn't necessary to keep me this long, especially away from my sons. I knew they had to be in the building, but I didn't know where they were or what was going on.

My thoughts were interrupted by a woman with long blond hair, at first I thought it might have been my Mary, but I knew better. She was wearing a white lab coat, although it was clear that it wasn't hers; it was too short for her long frame and there was a rip on the shoulder. She must have tried to stretch or reach for something and pulled a stitch in the lab coat. I wonder who she had to steal it from.

At that moment it hit me, what if she was a demon? I sure couldn't do anything from where I lay, but I couldn't let her hurt my boys. But what if she was just a doctor? What if she didn't want to hurt me or my family? Why must life be so hard?

"Hello Mr…"

I didn't answer; I didn't know if the boys had said anything. If they gave out our information and I give fake info. they might try to take them away, saying I didn't even know who I was. Her bright blue eyes stared into mine as she waited for my answer. She took a seat across from my bed; if I turned my head to my right I could see her perfectly. She was slender, worked out, athletic probably, not married by the absence of a wedding ring, but recently divorced by the difference in the color of skin on her ring finger; it was paler than the healthy Italian tan that she had on the rest of her body.

"Alright, well if you just cooperate with me…the sooner you can see your sons again. Your oldest son has a stubborn streak and the doctors won't let them see you until I've evaluated you. So the sooner I get this information the quicker this whole mess can be cleaned up." She spoke with emotion; her eyes dropped down to the floor as she mentioned Sam and Dean. She was a get to the point kind of girl; I like that. She also seemed genuine, real, trustworthy, but she wouldn't be a good demon if she wasn't so perfectly human.

"Where are they?" I asked, trying to keep the edge out of my voice. It didn't work; it sounded bitter to my ears, but I couldn't help the anger that had engulfed my body. This whole night has been Hell, and the anger I have towards the night manager is apparently coming out on this doctor.

Her eyes widened as she realized that this probably wouldn't be as easy as she thought it would be. I realized that I wasn't making a great first impression, so I let out a breath of air and counted to five. One, Two, Three, Four, Five. Another breath. Okay I think I'm good to talk to the pretty little doctor now. "What kind of doctor are you…Doctor…?"

"Oh, well my name's Dr. Karen Krohn. P.H.D. in Psychology. And you are?" she asked, her lips starting to turn up into a smile. She looked at her lab coat, "It's the coat isn't it?"

"What?" I asked in confusion; the coat that what? I wonder why she's wearing the lab coat down here if she doesn't have to.

"Your son, Dean, noticed that I wasn't a 'doctor doctor' because of the lab coat."

I nodded up and down and smiled slightly at how attentive Dean had been. I knew I could rely on him to make sure Sam was okay and safe.

Her head bent down at the floor, but her eyes looked up at me almost as though she was looking over invisible glasses. She was questioning me about my name; do I give my real name or a fake name? I couldn't think of what to do, so I answered the only way I knew. "John."

"John…" her pen moved across the paper and came back up, finding its way into her mouth. She chewed on the tap as those blue orbs flickered up to my brown ones, waiting for the rest of my name. But she wouldn't be getting that answer, at least not yet. I need to see my sons.

"Once I see my sons."

"But John, I can't let them see you until I evaluate you."

"Then evaluate away." I don't have enough time to deal with this. I tried to wiggle my left hand out of my shackles without Dr. Krohn noticing, but I can't seem to get it out. I looked at my wrist and then back up at the doctor. Maybe if I pull my stitches and cause it to bleed I can get someone to at least let one of my limps free…

"Then John, are you married?" My eyes drooped a little at how I thought to answer the question. I wore my wedding ring, hell I haven't taken it off since Mary passed on. Why should I let her know? She still could be a demon.

"I see you used to be married."

"Yes, and you're avoiding the question." She answered quickly, a little annoyed at my move to change the subject onto her. Her right eyebrow cocked up at me, trying to question my motives.

"I used to be." My throat closed. I was afraid I was going to swallow my tongue. This was the first time I had ever had to voice what happened to Mary. Not even to my own sons did I talk about her. She was always on my mind, but I dare not speak of it, in hopes of one day she would walk back into our lives with open arms. But that dream had shattered long ago, I knew the truth and I don't believe in false hope. It just sets you up for disappointment and despair.

I noticed that Dr. Krohn was quiet and reserved. Her presence started to fade into the background as she was daydreaming with her own memories. I could tell the look of depression on her face as that of a mourning widow. She felt the same pain as I did.

The door opened showing a new doctor in the doorway. "Oh, you can clock out. I'll take over from here."

Dr. Krohn looked at the new doctor questioningly. She glanced at her wrist; not having to pull the coat cuff back for it was too short. "It was 9:40; the next psyche counsel wasn't supposed to be in for another couple of hours."

"I was told to come in early. They said they had their hands filled, but apparently not. Sorry, but I've got this one," the new doctor answered, the ends of her short black hair just touching her chin as she spoke.

Dr. Krohn looked pissed, but waved a goodbye to me. Yea, like I could wave back. Dr. Krohn left the room, storming off to wherever. The new doctor closed the door and locked it behind her. "Hello John Winchester," she spoke as he eyes turned pitch black. I had the urge to curse, but I held it in. I was too busy trying to figure out how to get my family out of this mess. If that was even possible at this point; it seemed that today is going to be the worst day of my life, if not my last.


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. Krohn rode down the elevator in silence, still annoyed at how that other doctor talked to her. Her jacket hung off of her messenger bag as she walked out of the elevator, walking towards her two original patients. She opened the door and looked in as Dean sat next to Sam like a watch dog. She checked her watch; 11:25. That kid should be tiring out by now; her nephew was out cold at 8 o' clock when he was about 9 and Dean couldn't be much older than that.

She opened the door, noticing that the portly doctor from before was standing in the other room, watching them. Karen walked in, smiling at Dean, and followed where his eyes kept evading to: the doctor in the other room. His head turned towards her, and he could tell from her eyes that he wasn't going to be seeing his father soon. His eyes found refuge in the tiled floor.

"Hey Dean. How 'bout you get some sleep?" she said, moving closer to him, hoping that he would allow her near him. His eyes watched as she started to move closer, causing him to tense up, moving a little closer to Sam as she neared. Dean saw the sadness in her eyes, but he still couldn't trust her.

"I just want to see my dad," he answered, looking between Karen and the doctor watching from the other room. He couldn't sleep; he had to watch over Sammy. His father was counting on him to make sure that Sam was safe. He wasn't about to disappoint his father now.

"I know, but you really should get some sleep." She paused, realizing that he seemed to be Sam's watchdog. "If you're worried about Sam, don't be. I won't take him away from you. I promise."

"No," Dean's answer was quiet, but forceful. It ended the conversation; Karen was confused as to how such a young child could act so mature. She looked over at the doctor in the other room and decided to ask why she was taken out of John's room when they asked her to evaluate him.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours, alright?" she stated, reaching out to rub the top of his head, but his hand swatted it away before she could. She looked sorrowfully at Dean as she walked away; _I can't push this; he'll just clam up._

"How'd it go with their father?" the doctor asked; he was always more understanding than the other doctors. His plump hands closing the door behind Karen, trying to block out as much noise as he could from the Winchesters. He took one more glance at them before turning to Karen to talk.

"It didn't. Someone called another psych counsel on me," her words were bitter as she accused the doctor; her eyes never leaving Dean's as he brushed some hair off of Sam's face.

"What? I didn't call anyone." He looked at the ground, thinking if he knew anything about the psych counsel being called. His hand met the top of his balding head, rubbing it while he thought. "Who was it?"

"What?" Karen answered, not realizing she hadn't been paying attention.

"Who was the other psych counsel?"

"I don't know. I've never seen her before," she thought long and hard. No, she hadn't seen her before. Karen's head started to swim with the reasons that they would hire a new psyche counsel without telling her; _Just testing her out, maybe they needed someone quickly and forgot to tell me, maybe they didn't want to tell me. I need to know the truth._

"I hope you didn't do anything that would cost you your job," the doctor said, looking back to Sam and Dean in the other room. Dean had laid down next to his brother, but still had his eyes open. The sleeping form next to him stirred and Dean's lips moved, comforting Sam back to sleep.

Karen shook her head, realizing that she had been lost in her thoughts. There was a faint buzzing that she located to be coming from her bag. She dug through it, trying to find her pager; _Not the best invention guys._ The buzzing monstrosity hopped in her hand as she dug it out; it said 9-1-1. "What the hell is going on now?"

"What?" the doctor asked; Karen placed the pager in the doctor's line of view, allowing him to see with his own eyes. His pocket started to chirp with life as his own pager began to buzz. The pager emerged from his chubby hand, showing the same numbers that Karen's had. Both of their eyes met, knowing that they only shared one patient.

"What? No hello? No how are you doing?" the demon possessed doctor said, Lucie according to her nametag; although technically I wasn't talking to Lucie, but I'm not going into details.

"I'm not much of a talker," I answered back, turning my head so that my eyes had full view of her. Her stride was confident and strong as she took a seat in the chair that Dr. Krohn had just vacated. Her elbows rested on her knees as her head stayed on her palms, looking at him with wonder.

"Oh, well if you don't want to talk then you can just listen." She changed her posture so that her back was against the chair, but she was slouching. A smile curled her lips as she watched me. I gritted my teeth, I wanted to strangle her. I can't let her near my boys, never. "You'll listen as I tare you're little family apart. Listen as your boys scream for their father, scream for each other as they are dragged off to foster homes. They'll probably never see each other," she looked down at her fingernails, as though she was bored with the torment she was putting me through.

My eyes must have shown it all, since Lucie chuckled at me. I just wanted to scream; scream out of anger, for help, death; anything, but this. My throat closed up as I couldn't think of any response.

"Speechless?" her eyes grew tiny as her pleasure grew. She stood up, taking a few steps closer to my bed. She bent down, her face close enough that I could feel her breath on my face. I closed my eyes against the heat that radiated off of her, turning my face away as she bent in closer. Her lips were brushing against my ears, "And I won't even be the one that ruins your life. You are."

I felt the grip of bounds around my wrist loosen as she whispered; it loosened enough for me to slip one hand out. My hand pushed her away, causing her to fumble backwards a couple of steps. She smiled at me as my free hand found my other wrist, ripping my other hand free.

A few steps and Lucie was next to my bed, trying to grab hold of my hands, but to my surprise I was about to force her back into the chair that was only a few feet from my bed and into the wall. I tried to get to break free completely, but shouting came from the hallway as the door was pushed open. Three abnormally large men in white outfits rushed at me, grabbing my arms as I fought for freedom. I guess this is what the British felt like, so close to victory, and then the rug gets ripped out from underneath them for they were being too lazy, too careless; careless enough to forget that doctors carry panic buttons when seeing a 'mentally unstable patient'.

There was a small pinch to my arm as the needle was inserted into my skin. My vision blurred and my muscles became unresponsive. I knew that I was going under, but I still fought to stay awake. The last thing I heard the Lucie's voice: "This man can't take care of children!"

"Dean, where are we going?" Sam's hands were pawing at his eyes again as Dean dragged him down the hallway. Dean's head moving every which way in search for something in particular. They rushed past nurses and doctors, hoping that none of them would try to stop them. It wasn't likely they would care, they all seemed to busy going upstairs.

"Dean," Sam whined, he wanted to go back to sleep. He didn't like walking around the hospital, it was cold and when someone rushed past another gust of cold air would knock into him, sending a chill up his spine. His brother's eyes shot to their corner to look at Sam, determination in his eyes. His voice was even and smooth as he spoke:

"I just need to call Pastor Jim." His eyes went back to the hallway, almost as though he was driving and had to keep his eyes on the road (or hallway in this case) at all times. Dean didn't want to wake his brother up, but he couldn't leave him there. He had to watch after Sam and he needed to call Pastor Jim. A phone wasn't going to magically show itself so he had to find it himself. He couldn't leave Sam alone, and he knew he wasn't capable of carrying him down hallways. Naturally, after a long debate with himself he woke Sam up and was now dragging him down hallways.

Dean stopped dead in his tracks, Sam bumping into him, not realizing that his brother had stopped. Sam's mouth was wide as he yawned while Dean moved towards the pay phone, digging his hand into his pocket, searching for change. His hand surfaced from the pocket without treasure, making him frown at his empty palm. He reached up and grabbed the phone; hearing the dial tone, he paused. It took him a minute to remember Pastor Jim's number. Dialing the number, waiting to see if the phone would actually ring and luckily it did. It rang three times before a groggy voice answered:

"_Hello?"_

"Pastor Jim, where are you?"

"_Where I'm supposed to be. Who is this?"_ There was a pause, _"It's 12 in the morning."_

"It's Dean…Winchester," he said his last name in a whisper, "I need you to come to

Aurora, South Dakota. Sacred Heart Hospital."

"_Dean? What? Why? Where is your father? Is he alright?"_

"I don't know, just get here as fast as you can," Dean looked down at Sam, who had sat down next to the pay phone. His eyes were closed as his breathing evened out, signaling he was asleep. Dean smiled at how innocent Sam looked, but turned his eyes back to the pay phone once he heard Pastor Jim's voice again.

"_Alright Dean. I'll get there as quickly as I can." _

There was a click as the phone call was terminated. Dean hung up the phone and looked around; the hospital staff seemed to have calmed down in those last few moments that he was on the phone. Dean sat down next to his brother, not wanting to wake him up, and rested his head against the wall as he pulled Sam tight. His eyes felt heavy, but he kept them open, knowing that he couldn't rest until Pastor Jim got there.


	5. Chapter 5

Dr. Krohn ran out of the elevator and down the hallway towards John's room. She didn't know why, but she knew that she had to get there quickly. She wanted this family to stay together, and the sooner she sees what's wrong the sooner she can fix it. The doctor she had been with was on her tail as they made it to their patient's doorway. "This man can't take care of children!"

"What happened?" Karen asked as she looked at the scene in front of her: John was out cold, hands and feet still in their binds as the three orderlies walked past her. The psyche counsel was standing with another doctor who was not happy to be there at all. It just seemed like this family couldn't catch any breaks. She wondered what happened when she heard the woman's voice crack and yell:

"He attacked me!"

Karen looked over at the sleeping man on the bed; his face expression showed some pain, but she could see a little wrinkle of hope on his face. She didn't want to believe her, how could she? "How?"

Lucie looked at her, "What do you mean how?" Her eyes were filled with tears and her voice grew louder and more agitated. Everyone's eyes were on Karen as she was trying to piece everything together. _Something's wrong here. He was completely fine when I left, completely unprovoked. What could have happened?_

"He was fine when I left. So clearly it was something _you_ did." She stated matter-o'-factly as she took a few strides closer to her patient. She took a protective stance in front of him, believing that he couldn't have attacked Lucie.

"I did nothing wrong," her voice was defensive with a hint of anger. "I was just sitting there and I asked him a question—"

"What question?"

Lucie looked at Karen puzzled; she didn't know what question she should ask. She just had to make something up. "I asked him if he wanted to see his children and he seemed to ignore me. After a couple of minutes I decided to see what was wrong, since he hadn't looked at me the whole session. I stood next to the bed when he grabbed me."

Karen rolled her eyes, testing to see how angry Lucie was. On a scale from one to ten, it was a definite ten. Lucie's eyes filled with rage as she leapt forward and grabbed her by the throat, pushing her on top of John's unconscious form. Karen's eyes widened in fear and surprise, but quickly decreased to their normal size once she noticed reinforcements coming to pull her attacker away. "Yea, he attacked you."

Lucie's eyes never left Dr. Krohn's as she was escorted out of the room, her teeth gritting as she realized how badly she had screwed up. Karen stood up quickly, realizing she was sitting on top of her patient. Her cheeks flushed red as she looked over at the doctors still in the room. She looked at them begging to let her patient have a second chance. "Fine, but one more of these and he's going to the looney bin."

She smiled widely as she dropped her bag near the door and ran out of the room, knowing that John would be out for a couple of hours.

Pastor Jim must have looked like a wild man as he walked, well more like ran up to the receptionist desk. His hands grabbed hold of the desk as he leaned over to see if someone was there to help him. Of course there wasn't, and he started to tap his foot, a nervous habit that he picked up when he met the Winchesters. They could cause you do to crazy things, like running into a hospital looking like a crazy man. His long fingers started to tap on the counter top as a woman's head popped up from under the desk. "Hello," she said as a smile crept across her face. It was a sincere smile, not one that was plastered on for her line of work. "How can I help you?"

"I need to know where a patient is being held. Well actually three. But first I need to see Sam and Dean Winchester," Pastor Jim answered quickly, a little flustered by his appearance. He ran his hands throw his hair a couple of times since he didn't feel the need to comb it back at the urgency in Dean's voice. The receptionist's fingers clicked away at the computer, stopping and starting a number of times. Her face turned to a frown as she looked up at him:

"There doesn't seem to be any Winchester in here," she turned back to the computer. "Do you know when they were admitted?"

Pastor Jim knew the answer right away. "No."

"Do you know what happened?"

"No."

"Maybe the paperwork didn't make it down here yet. Who called you?"

He thought for a moment, should he tell her that an eight-year-old called him and asked him for help? "Do you think I could look around for them?"

"That's not a good idea. Maybe you should just sit down, when I find out something I'll let you know." That plastic smile that he knew all too well popped upon her face as he smiled back, walking to a lobby chair. He leaned back against the plastic seat, trying to figure out how to slip past the receptionist and find the Winchesters. _If you are testing me I hope you are having one hell of a time, because I sure ain't. _His head rested against the wall as his eyes wondered over to the receptionist's desk.

The receptionist's blond hair flopped over her face as she looked down; she seemed to be searching for something. Her head completely disappeared back under the desk as it was when Pastor Jim had arrived. He smiled at the opportunity that just showed itself. He stood up, looked around at the empty seats around him, and quietly walked past the receptionist's desk without being seen.

The hallways were a dirty white color, a color greatly known to be on hospital walls. Pastor Jim had been down halls like these many times, but never had he wanted to run down them screaming someone's name like he did right now. He walked into the elevator, figuring that patients would be held a floor up; he knew that the top floors were normally where mentally unstable patients stayed, which didn't seem to make much sense. Mentally unstable patients have a track record of jumping from high spots and holding them at the top of the hospital didn't seem to make much sense. He shrugged off the idea; he wasn't going to be going up to the top floors.

Pastor Jim's knew that the Winchester boys were on the 5th floor before the doors even opened. Through the mental doors he could hear cries for his older brother from Sam and a fight by Dean for Sam. His eyes closed as he prepared himself for a battle with the hospital staff. The doors opened to show the scene he had visualized in his head. Four-year-old Sam was in a rather short woman's arms, struggling as he yelled for his brother. "DEAN!"

Dean, on the other hand, had his hands grabbed by one man while another larger man grabbed hold of his feet. He killed and wiggled, trying to get free from their grasp. He yelled for his brother, "SAM!"

"What is going on here?" Pastor Jim asked, furious at how the two Winchesters were being treated. They seemed like animals, everyone that was involved, trying to rip two brothers apart. The elevator next to him opened and out walked a blonde woman, wearing a bright smile that quickly disappeared as she saw the scene in front of her. The woman that had Sam in her arms had started to walk away from the fight. Dean's eyes met the blonde woman that had exited the elevator. Pastor Jim could see the fury intensify in them as he glared at her. He let out one yell, almost causing time to stop:

"YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TAKE HIM AWAY!"

Pastor Jim's heart almost stopped, he felt all the pain and suffering in his voice. That was the most emotion he had ever seen Dean show, even for an eight-year-old. "What is going on?" the woman yelled, clearly showing her anger. She looked between the three staff members.

Dean had ceased struggling, allowing the two staff members holding him to relax. Their grips loosened, allowing Dean to thrash about again. His foot came in contact with the man's knee cap, causing him to fall to his knees. He let go off Dean's legs; Dean just hung from his arms now. "Dean Winchester stop right now!" Pastor Jim ordered, his voice stern and forceful. Dean's eyes met with Pastor Jim's, surprise beaming from them since he had never heard the father use such a stern voice, not even when he attended one of his sermons. Sam's eyes also met the father's as he heard the booming voice, it sounded so much like his dad's voice.

Pastor Jim took a few strides towards the man holding Dean, ignoring the man that was still on his knees. "I'll take him," he said quietly, although his words were laced with venom. He put his hands up for Dean, but the man just looked over at the blonde woman; she nodded and Dean was passed into his arms. Pastor Jim placed Dean on the ground, but kept a firm grip on his hand as he went to retrieve Sam. Sam almost leapt out of the woman's hands into Pastor Jim's, his arms wrapped around the father's neck in glee. "Hi Pastor Jim."

"Hey Sammy," Pastor Jim smiled back, his normal polite voice returned. Dean's eyes were on Sam the whole time, the guilt that ran through them was hard to miss for a moment, but it quickly disappeared. Those dark brown orbs kept flashing up at the doctors as he passed them, almost daring them to try to take Sam away again. The fear of what his father would do when he found out overwhelmed Dean as he realized how bad it could have gotten if Pastor Jim didn't come.

The blonde woman walked up to Pastor Jim, "Are you these children's family?" His eyes took in her attire: a black T-shirt, jeans, a strange hat. He figured she was a doctor from how the staff looked to her for the okay to head Dean over, but from the way she looked, he wasn't too sure.

"Who are you?"

"Why is everyone ignoring my questions today?" she murmured a little annoyed. She smiled up at him, since Pastor Jim was at least a head taller than her. "I'm their doctor. Dr. Karen Krohn," she held out her hand for him to grab, a formal hand shake. He grabbed it and shook it, as though they were meeting each other for the first time at a board meeting. "And you are?"

"Jim Murphy. I'm the Winchesters' close family friend." Dr. Krohn gave him a strange look at the name Winchester, but immediately formed an 'O' with her mouth, signaling she understood. _Shit, what else hadn't they told these people?_

"Why don't we put them back into their room?"

"They seem okay to me," Pastor Jim answered, as he followed Karen to the boys' room. He looked at the two Winchesters, not noticing anything superficial.

"Yea, but they're not the one in need of medical help."

"John?" he asked, worried. She confirmed his statement with a nod. "What's wrong? Where is he?" his voice became more hushed as he felt the urgency of the matter heighten. He stopped at the doorway of the room and placed Sam onto the floor. Dean grabbed hold of Sam and walked into the room, knowing they shouldn't be there.

She shook her head and put her hands out to calm him, "He's fine…physically. Some of the doctors are afraid that he's unstable. I'm supposed to evaluate him, but something kinda came up, and I got pulled away."

"Can I see him?" Pastor Jim asked; if John was in need of help, he needed to see him now.

"Right now, he's…sedated. There was a mishap."

Pastor Jim interrupted her, "What kind of mishap? Where's John?"

"I'll take you up to see him, but—" she paused and looked at Sam and Dean, who were now back onto the bed. Dean was tickling Sam into remission as Sam's giggles became softer and softer until they completely disappeared.

"I'll take care of that." Pastor Jim pushed the door open, causing Dean to jump off the bed and meet him halfway. He bent down, so that he was only a little taller than Dean, almost eye-level. "Dean, you have to promise me you will stay here. Right here, in that bed. Don't move until I come back. You understand?"

"Yea," Dean slurred, sleep was trying to claim him, but he wasn't about to give in, not yet. He looked at Pastor Jim, sleepy eyed, but attentive. A smile passed on his face when Pastor Jim's hand ran through his hair.

"I'll be back in a little while, alright?"

"Alright."

"See you later alligator." Pastor Jim waited for Dean's response which seemed to be automatic, since he said it every time the boys and he parted ways.

"See you in awhile crocodile."


	6. Chapter 6

My head lolled to the side as I started to come to. My eyes slowly opened to find an unlikely and surprising, yet familiar face. My friend, Jim Murphy, stood over me, smiling at me. "Hello sunshine. Have a nice nap?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked, still a little groggy from the sedative they gave me. I could hear a tiny whisper from behind Jim say:

"He's still under the effects of the sedative."

The whisper had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that showed the sadness she felt for me. Dr. Krohn was not a normal doctor, and for that I was glad she was taking care of my little family.

"John, what kind of mess did you get yourself into this time? Sometimes I wonder how Dean was able to tie his shoes with a father like you," he laughed at the end of this statement. It took Sam a couple of days to prefect the bunny ears method that Jim had taught him, which then led to Sam being able to tie his shoes well enough not to trip over his shoelaces. I felt horrible for not realizing that my four-year-old son was tripping over his own feet. Dean tried to help him, but Sam wanted to do it on his own. Jim had to trick him into letting him help; that's how much Jim matters to our family, he teaches us things without us even realizing it.

"Me too. Must have been practicing during one of your sermons before you taught Sam how to."

"Well, maybe if he wasn't as stubborn as you, he wouldn't have to ignore my sermons. And for Sam, well, if he wasn't so stubborn, you or Dean could have shown him." He smiled, looking down at the rest of my body, taking in the sight of me. It must be a pitiful sight to see: me just lying in a bed, strapped down like a deranged animal, completely covered in white. A rabbit caught in a cage maybe? I had to turn away from his eyes; I couldn't bear to see his face, to see the eyes that poured pity into mine. "John, what happened? Why didn't you bring the boys to my place?"

"It wasn't going to take me that long. It was just a quick in and out job, but I got a little caught. I spent an extra couple of days, Dean probably worried like he always does. I drove back to the apartment and," I remembered that Dr. Krohn was still in the room, making me choose my words more carefully. "and it wasn't that bad, but someone called the police. They busted in, I didn't know what they would do with Sam and Dean so I told them to run. I tried to buy them some time, but all I really remember is waking up here."

I felt like a victim you would see on a law show or something. All sad and flustered when you hear your own mistakes stated so flatly by yourself.

Jim turned to Dr. Krohn and grabbed her arm, pulling her into the hallway. He put out his free hand, holding up one finger, signaling me to hold on. Hold onto what? Hope? I doubt that.

Dean sat on the bed when he noticed a woman with short black hair stop at the door and smile in on him. Her pink lips curled up into a sinister smile as her hands found their spot on the door and pushed it open. She walked in, stood right in front of him, and grabbed a chair. She sat down on it and looked him straight in the eye; his eyes were unenthusiastically looking back at hers. He was trying to stay awake, trying to keep Sam safe, but he wasn't sure how long he could. His alarm went off, telling him that this woman isn't to be trusted.

"Hello Dean. How would you like to see your father?" she asked, giving a fake smile. She tried her best at looking kind and genuine, but her fury went up when she was foiled at deploying her plan successfully. She wanted to please _him_ so much, but to do so she needed to get John Winchester away from his children, permanently. _He_ would reward her for her troubles.

"No," he said as he yawned, "I'll stay here."

"I thought you wanted to see your dad. He really wants to see you too." She hoped he would fall for it, but it didn't seem like he was. He scooted a little farther back, trying to escape from her glare. Her glare made him want to crawl out of his skin.

"No." His voice was stern, "Can you just leave me alone?" Annoyance rang through his voice, vibrating in his vocal cords as he heard how nasty it sounded to his ears. The woman's smiles turned into a frown, eyes filling with anger as they found refuge on her hands.

Her hand found its way to Dean's neck and grabbed hold, pushing him against the wall. He struggled and tried to yell out, but the woman's other hand covered his mouth. He tried to bite it, but she didn't seem to mind when blood started to ooze out of her skin. She merely chuckled and tightened her grasp until Dean's eyes started to lose focus. He started to see black dots everywhere and eventually it became a giant black dot that covered his entire line of view.

Dean's eyes slowly closed as his struggle slowed to a stop; his head lolled to the side, signaling the loss of air to his brain rendered him unconscious. Lucie smiled as she turned towards the still sleeping form of Sam. Dean slid down the wall, through her fingers as she turned towards his brother. She couldn't kill the little one like she could Dean, but they never said she couldn't have a little fun.

"Does that look like a man that would harm his children!?" Pastor Jim's voice was abnormally loud, causing him to let out a cough as he lowered his voice to his 'indoor voice' as Sam would put it. "He just wanted his sons to be together. Just let him see them."

Karen considered this; she wanted this done from the beginning, and if she did, she would be breaking one of the major rules: never go against another doctor's judgment. _Screw them. I can't stand to see this family's already bleached bones break! _She nodded her head slowly as she started to go back into John's room. "What—" Pastor Jim began.

"I don't want those kids to see their father strapped to the bed," she smiled as she continued to walk in through the doorway. She knew her arse would be cooked for this, but she knew that this was the right thing to do. Karen wouldn't be able to live without herself if this family was going to be broken up. She also knew that John wasn't crazy, but if she could get evidence of it and get information out of him then maybe he could be released. If he would cooperate with the other doctors, he may even be able get his kids released to him without having a guardian present for a couple of months. _But that one was a big maybe._

Pastor Jim wore a giant, genuine smile on his face as he rode the elevator down a few floors to where Sam and Dean were. The elevator light blinked on the round orb that said 3 and stopped. Pastor Jim stepped out, walking down the hallway and around the corner. He grabbed the door handle, but stopped, he noticed something seemed wrong in the room. He could see a small pair of feet sticking out from the side of the bed while another small form slept in the bed. He knew that the form in the bed must be Sam for Dean would never let Sam sleep on the ground, but why was Dean on the floor? If anything, he figured to see Dean, perched on the bed like a watchdog. Even if he fell asleep he wouldn't have slept on the floor, there was plenty of room in the bed. He reached into the interior pocket of his jacket and pulled out a flask containing Holy Water. He unscrewed the cap and opened the door slowly.

It seemed pretty peaceful until he felt the door kick back at him with a great force. His shoulder was trapped by the door as Lucie's foot started to force the door shut on it. He let out a yelp of pain as he quickly thrust the Holy Water out of the flask and into the possessed doctor's face. She backed away into the opposite wall as she clawed at her face as the steam and smell of burning flesh escaped into the air.

Pastor Jim ran towards where Dean lay on the ground, shaking him violently as the doctor growled with anger at him. She backed out of the room, eyes on Pastor Jim the whole time. She disappeared down the hallway, hands still cuffing her face. He looked at the door confused as she left them, without trying to kill them. This worried him, but at the moment he wasn't about to go asking questions.

Dean still hadn't awoken, making Jim Murphy place his fingers to his neck to check for a pulse. He found it pretty easily; it traveled at a normal, steady path as was the air that was being gasped into his lungs. He noticed dried blood that was now a light brown color, on his lips and chin. His neck was a bright red, a hand print lining his throat. Jim's arms scooped Dean into his arms, and settled him onto the end of the bed. Even with two strong arms Jim couldn't really pick up Dean, and now he had a bruised shoulder that burned with pain when he moved it. He was surprised he was able to transfer Dean onto the bed without dropping him. "Oh, you're getting big."

Dean stirred slowly, shaking his head as he let out a quiet groan. His eyes remained closed as he reached for his neck, relieved to find he was free from the doctor's hold. Pastor Jim smiled down at the young boy as he let out a cough and then sucked in a deep breath. Those dark hazel orbs shot open, but were immediately pointed at Sam, looking for any visible injuries. "Dean, he's fine."

The only problem was Jim wasn't completely sure if he was okay; he hadn't checked on him, but he could see the raise and fall of the smallest Winchester's chest. He knew that Sam must have slept through the entire ordeal; he looked at Dean and questioned him with his eyes. The boy's head moved to the side, avoiding his stare, as he started to wipe the blood off his lips.

Jim Murphy knew that he would have to ask him eventually, but right now they were going to go see their father. Moving to get a good grip on Sam, Pastor Jim picked him up into his good arm, being much easier to carry than Dean. "What?"

"Sam, go back to sleep."

"Pastor Jim? You came?" Sam perked up a little bit, but his eyes were still filled with sleep. Jim knew that the kid would be bouncing off the walls in an hour or two, and for now he just wanted him to sleep. He knew it would be much quieter and easier to carry the little boy if he was sleeping, but at the moment it didn't seem like he was going back to sleep.

"Sam, we're going to see your dad," Jim saw Sam's eyes lighten up and his eyes glanced down to Dean's; his eyes started to grow lighter as a small smile cracked across his lips.

"Dad's here? Where?" Sam's excitement made him squirm in Jim's arms, causing Jim to place him on the floor. Dean grabbed hold of Sam's hand as Jim led the way to the elevator.

"Up two floors." Pastor Jim said.

They walked to the elevator and stood inside quietly until Sam started to get bored, as most 4 year olds would. He reached over and pressed the button 12. "Sam," Jim warned.

"Sorry," Sam answered, bowing his head until he heard the elevator hit a floor and stop, looking up at the blinking light. Dean's grip on Sam's hand tightened as he realized that his little brother was about to bolt out of the doors and get lost. Dean wasn't about to let Sam get away twice; when Sam got excited about something, even something as simple as a toy, he just couldn't think of anything else. He didn't care about anything else, and one time he just bolted away from Dean when he had to buy Sam new clothes after he ripped a hole in pretty much every pair of jeans he owned. Dean scrambled around the store looking for his little brother, only to find him standing in front of a rack of sunglasses. He had been trying on every single one of them until he found one he really wanted. He smiled at Dean once he found sunglasses that had the spots on the plastic sides, looking like rain drops. Dean grabbed the price tag and frowned at the 5 bucks; he had 30, but he was planning on having extra for a movie or something. He guided Sam back to the clothes section, picked out two pairs of pants, and paid for everything, even the sunglasses.

Dean and Sam walked out of the elevator before Jim, who was still standing inside. He didn't follow the boys at first, watching them walk together as if they were twins of two different heights. They were always together, but seeing them lean on each other as they both were tired, he couldn't help, but smile and wish that everything would work out alright.

He stepped out of the elevator, smiling, but frowned once a doctor walked past. He guided the boys to their father's room as he thought of the demon possessed doctor of the boys' room. _Who else is possessed? Why the personal attack on the Winchesters? Why did she leave without much of a fight?_ He could tell that things were looking up for the Winchesters, but he couldn't shake the bad feeling he was getting.


	7. Chapter 7

I felt a small tug at the back of my eyes as my sons stepped into the doorway. It seemed like years since I'd seen my boys, although they still looked exactly the same. Except Dean, he was more reserved, farther behind, away from everyone. Sammy ran into my arms as Dean let go of his hand. His small arms clung to my neck as he buried his face into my neck. I could still hear him saying, "Dad!" into my neck.

I looked up to see Jim in the doorway, trying to push Dean closer. Had something happened? Why didn't Dean come to me? Something was wrong.Those hazel eyes peered up at Jim Murphy's, and Dean moved a little closer. Not much, but a little closer. At that moment he noticed someone else behind him other than Jim.

Dean's eyes flew to their corners, peering behind him to see Dr. Krohn standing behind him. He tensed and moved quickly into the room, making sure to ignore her at all costs. He sat towards the other side of the bed, watching me and Sam hug. My left arm released Sam and reached to grab Dean, trying to pull him into the hug, or at least ruffle his hair. It was one of the few signs of love we still showed each other. He wiggled closer to my hand, allowing me to pull him closer to me. I smiled as his head leaned against my neck as well.

There's something remarkable that happens when you notice someone/something (most likely the later in my family) has hurt your child. Sudden rage, strength, and bloodlust escape throughout your whole body and make you want to punch everyone in your way and kill the first person that gives you lip. I could feel the rage make my spine quiver as I saw the red marks around my eldest son's neck, fingers clearly visible on one side.

I felt Dean clutch my shirt, grabbing hold of me, and looking into my eyes. His, now, jade eyes poured calmness into mine as I felt Sam pull away from my body. He looked up into my eyes with his innocent eyes and a smile tugged at my face; this tug-of-war I gave into. "Dad, what happened?"

"What?" I knew it was no use playing stupid, but I didn't want to tell him the truth. I couldn't.

"Why did you come home late?" A yawn made its way out of his mouth as he spoke, making me smile wider. His eyes were still a little lazy from sleep; so were Dean's, but right now he had to stay awake a little longer.

"I think you need to go to bed," I said, a soothing tone rang out of my lips. I laid him on the bed and brushed the hair off of his face. What? You didn't think I could be fatherly? Well, thanks for the faith in my fathering abilities.

Sam's eyes fought to stay open, "Dad, I want to stay up with you and Dean."

"Sammy, go to sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up," I smiled, hoping I was being honest. Right now I didn't know what was going to happen. I had put my rage on the back burner, but as soon as it could it would be coming back with a vengeance, like Bruce Willis. I saw Sam's eyes close, but reopened, making sure I was still there. I smiled at him again. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise." I bent lower to my son, whispering into his ear, "Winchester promise." No one broke a Winchester promise, well at least not yet. It was the strongest promise this family had; unbreakable in the eyes of Sam. Me and Dean, on the other hand, knew that these were just lucky breaks.

Sam's eyes closed, making me watch him for a few minutes. I watched the even rise and fall of his chest as he entered sleep. It always gave me great pleasure to see my sons go to sleep, means I did my job. I kept them safe; made sure they had a bed to sleep in every night.

I shook my head and turned to Dean, who was studying the floor with little concentration. He shrank a little under my gaze, looking like a guilty eight-year-old. "Dean," my voice was a little over a whisper; my eyes drifted towards the two other people in the room: Dr. Krohn had a curious look on her face, while Jim shot sympathy at us, making me feel uneasy. "What happened to your neck?"

Dean's eyes stayed averted at the ground; I saw his lips move, trying to form words, but nothing came out. This fueled my anger. What the hell would make my son so nervous or upset that he couldn't tell me? What did my mistake cause him?

"Dean, you need to tell me," my voice was still quiet, but it came out angrier than I wanted it to. His eyes shot to mine, glossy as it started to fill with tears. They shot back to the floor as soon as he saw the rage in my eyes.

He lifted up his neck so that I could see the entire hand print around his throat. His eyes looked at Jim, begging him to tell me what happened. He shook his head, closed his eyes, and I braced myself for the horrible truth.

"John," his eyes shifted towards Karen, stopping a moment, trying to figure out how to explain what happened without seeming insane himself. "Something attacked Dean."

Karen blinked at the word _something_, and I hoped that she would just dismiss it, but she seemed to dwell on it silently, in her head. Her eyes swept to mine quickly, but looked to Dean's. Although they were burning a hole in the tiled floor, I could see the guilt and failure that were in those jade eyes. I was about to put my hand on Dean's back to comfort him when Jim spoke:

"He's fine, but there was something strange…" Jim looked at Karen again, wishing he could explain everything to me…in private. My eyes hit those bright blue eyes, and I silently asked her to leave. She shook her head slowly; Of course, God forbid anything's easy!

"Dean," I paused, waiting for his eyes to find mine. I guess after feeling my stare he looked up at me; I could feel my face soften as I saw the hurt in his eyes. "What happened?" My voice was soft, yet stern, demanding an answer.

He looked at Jim, who nodded at him with a smile; I never figured out how Dean was so relaxed with Jim. Maybe one day I'll have to get Jim to let me in on that little secret, but not now. Now I saw my son's mouth open with an answer, but closed it immediately.

Dean leaned towards my ear the breathed into it, "A demon." Just that word made my blood boil; how dare they try to hurt my children! I gritted my teeth a little and pulled Dean's chin up, making sure he was looking at me.

I grabbed him and pulled him into a hug; my hand stroked his hair as I looked at Jim. What was I going to do? I was stuck in this room and I have no idea what I'm up against except a demon. What had happened? Why didn't Dean just tell me?

Karen knew that she really wasn't welcome in the room, but she wanted to make sure that John had no violent tendencies at all. She wanted to make sure that Sam and Dean were in perfectly safe hands, although Dean wasn't before. She wondered what had happened: _Jim had gone down to see them…no, he couldn't have. Could he? I don't actually know him, but he seemed fine. Grant you most psychopaths seem fine until they are slitting your throat. _

She looked skeptically at Jim Murphy, the family trusted him. She could tell that he wasn't a murderous or hurting type. _Check that one off the list._

Karen's heart started to tug her towards the door; she knew that the family wanted to be alone, but she wasn't sure if that was a good idea. There was a battle inside her between principle and heart. Both had strong points:

Principle: _What if something goes wrong? The kids aren't even supposed to be up here to begin with! Is this really worth risking your job? Your future? _Your_ happiness?!_

Heart: _Why tear a family apart now? They need time alone to rebuild their relationship. You know that there is nothing wrong with John._

Eventually she found herself saying she was going to go look for her clipboard so that she can write down some information about them. Karen's hand grabbed the handle of the door and closed it, grabbing the clipboard off the door and walking down the hallway. She glanced at her watch; _10 minutes._

"What happened?!" I demanded as soon as Dr. Krohn was out of the room. She finally got the hint that she needed to leave; she was nice and all, but right now I needed to talk to my eldest son.

"Dad, I didn't…" Dean shook his head, guilt escaping with every breath he let out. "Pastor Jim told me to stay in the room and wait for him to come back." He let out a low sigh, creating suspense that was clearly not helping my temper. His hesitation made me cringe in fear of what happened. I took a quick glance towards Sam before returning to Dean.

"A doctor came in…she asked if we wanted to see you, but…" his eyes met mine momentarily. "There was something wrong, and I said no. She wouldn't leave. I wasn't sure…"

I nodded my head, trying to calm myself for the sake of my son and for my sanity because if he takes any longer I think my head will explode. "She grabbed by the throat and choked me….I woke up and she was gone and Pastor Jim was there." He moved off of the bed and moved to the far side of the room. I couldn't think of what to say. Was I supposed to pull him into a hug? Was I supposed to tell it was okay? All I could do was make a promise:

"Dean, we're gonna find this thing and kill it."

I was staring at his back until he turned around quickly, his eyes closed tight before he opened them. I could tell that he was holding in tears. "Dad that's not the point! She could have done something to Sammy and I couldn't stop her…" he trailed off, his eyes looking at the floor once again.

I stared at him in astonishment; I had never seen him break down like that. He seemed like a stranger in that one moment, but he immediately changed back to the normal Dean. The Dean that was rock solid, never lashed out, never yelled at me (which I was going to have to talk to him about that later), always took care of Sam. Maybe that was too much responsibility for him. He shouldn't have to deal with this all…neither should I. But let's not get selfish here.

"Dean…" I couldn't form words. I saw Jim move towards my son, pulling him into a one armed hug. I waited until this hug was over, waiting to see what was wrong with Jim's arm. My mind completely forgot about Dean's moment of vulnerability.

"Jim, what happened to the arm?"

"Oh, just a little run in with a bitchy doctor." I had to take a moment to absorb that. I had never heard Jim curse before, not even a small one like 'shit'. My eyes almost fell out of their sockets while my mouth hit the floor. "What? Just because I'm a priest doesn't mean I can't curse."

"You never cease to surprise me."

"Well, that's how you keep the relationship lively," he winked at me. I returned the favor with a nod of my head. Any smile I made at that moment wouldn't be real and I had too much respect for Jim to try to fool him with one.

"Dean, come here," I patted the bed next to me, hoping he would turn towards me and climb onto the bed like he did when he was younger. Dean shuffled his feet towards me and I wondered if that was a sign of embarrassment or guilt. I pretend to not notice. I grabbed hold of him from under his arms and hauled him onto the bed. I placed him down next to Sam and ran my fingers through the short pieces of hair. Although they weren't as long as Sam's, I realized that Dean's hair needed a trim; Dean's hair wasn't much longer than a military cut, the way Dean liked it. Sam, on the other hand, liked to have hair flop over his eyes; he said he felt like that Sheep Dog from the Bug Bunny cartoons he watched every Saturday mornings.

I watched as my two sons slept side by side; they were so peaceful when they slept. It was as though they weren't awaiting the evils of the next morning. I smiled down on them, hoping that I was doing the right thing with raising my children. Oh yeah, I don't think in the parenting hand book there was anything on how to tell your child that you are actually in the loony bin even though you're not crazy. Maybe I could start my own classes: **Letting Your Child Know You're Not **_**Really**_** Crazy.**

I stood up looking at Jim, wanting him to tell me what to do. Should I try to escape? Grab the kids and run? Which, of course, would end in disaster. I very well couldn't leave my children here; I couldn't watch helplessly while my children were carted away. "Jim," I began, taking one last glance at my sons, hoping this wouldn't be the last time. "Take 'em."

"What?" Jim's face twisted into a confused smile. "What are you talking about John?"

"You know what I'm talking about. There's no use ignoring it. You need to take Sam and Dean to your house until this gets sorted out." That familiar tug at my eyes returned as I pictured Sam and Dean going to school, growing up, going to Prom, having a semi-normal life without me. They would live their lives, trying to forget the father that really was insane in his belief of monsters and demons. I wouldn't see them again, but I would imagine what they looked like, what my grandchildren would look like. I would rot in this place until I was either released sane or incarcerated. Either way, everyone's life will change and having Sam and Dean as far away as possible seemed like the best chance for them to actually have a life.

"John, I can't take your sons away from you."

"Oh yes you can. And you will. Just as soon as they wake up, you'll take them home. I'll sign over legal rights and everything. This isn't what they should go through…I can't watch them go through this," I turned my eyes towards my boys once again. I noticed Sam's uneven breathing and heard the whimpers escape his throat. My hand moved towards him, rubbing his back, trying to calm him out of the nightmare. The only problem was that my hand to seem to make it worse. He squirmed away from my hand and bumped into Dean.

"Stick to your side Sammy," Dean said, trying to stay asleep. He pushed Sam away with his hand, but as soon as he felt his brother's hand reach out for him his eyes opened wide. Apparently Dean had realized the same thing I did: something was wrong.

"Sammy, it's okay. It's only a dream," I said lowering my voice; I heard the door open, but I didn't turn my head to see who was there. Dean's hand grabbed hold of Sam's shoulder, trying to settle him down. Sam tensed and eased quickly against his brother's grip; his eyes slowly moved open, scanning Dean's face with his tear filled eyes.

He looked up at me and grabbed me around the neck. I swung my right arm around him, holding him tight against my chest; I felt his sobs into my shoulder as his body shook with every passing moment. I looked over at Dean who seemed stunned, almost confused at how his brother was acting.

I pulled Sam away for a moment and brushed his hair away, the ends wet from his tears. They clung to his face for dear life, but I pulled them away, staring at my son's brown eyes. "What's wrong?"

I could see Jim and Dr. Krohn out of the corner of my eye, watching to see how Sam was. Jim and I were more afraid it was an affect of something the demon had done; Dr. Krohn was probably worried that I might kill him or something, and how many different ways she could lose her job.

Sam's tears continued down his face as he looked at Dean and back at me. "I had a nightmare. I…you…I couldn't see you. You didn't come home, and Dean promised we would see you again, but you never came home! Dad don't leave! I don't want you to go!"

Could he read minds or something? I looked down at him wondering what was going through his head at that moment. I did all I could do to keep my voice from cracking, "I won't ever leave you."

The tray hit the ground, an echoing crash leading down the hallway, but it was heard by deaf ears. Her footsteps were barely heard over the roar of the wind; bright colors littered the sky as she walked past the windows, ignoring the universal sign of hope. Her hand smacked another tray, making it smash to the ground. A needle broke, releasing liquid onto the ground.

Her shadow heard larger, looking as though it was about to consume her, but if you looked closely you would see a different story. It struggled to break away, pull away, separate from the evil, but it was stuck, glued to the bottom of the doctor's shoe. The bag over her shoulder bounced as she made her way down the hallway until she suddenly stopped in front of a green door. Her hand grasped the handle and pulled it open; she entered the dark room, noticing two bunk beds with the lower one being occupied. Clearly she had walked into the on-call room; she smiled at her lucky break.

Her finger found the light switch and she placed her bag down on the ground, pulling out a gray metal goblet. The goblet had faces plastered to the sides, screaming out with pain as though they were trying to escape from torment. She placed it on the floor pulling something out of the center of the goblet. It was a small makeshift blade that fit into the palm of her hand.

The portly doctor that was in charge of John lay in the bottom bunk, completely oblivious of what was going on around him. His throat was slit before he even heard her come near him; he started to choke before he was able to open his eyes completely. She slid the goblet under the waterfall of the blood that was cascading down his shirt. His hacking cough and chokes died out moments later.

She sat back down on the ground, placing the goblet between her legs, and stirred her finger through the blood. "Why couldn't I just take him right then and there? I could have!"

The blood spiked up as though pins were sticking up from the bottom, painted crimson. She nodded and watched tentatively as the pins swirled in the puddle of blood.

"Fine, but this won't work." The blood spiked up again, silencing her immediately. Her face turned away momentarily until her eyes returned as the blood settled. "Okay…okay…I'll go. But I don't think this is a good idea."

The blood spiked again. "Yes, Father." She looked up at the dead doctor. "What are you looking at?" she asked as his glossed over eyes stared straight at her. She stood up, emptied the goblet in the sink, and exited the room. She discarded the nametag that read Lucy into the nearest trash, and exited the building.


	8. Chapter 8

I hated lying to my sons; they were the only things I had left in this world, and to knowingly tell them something untrue ate me up inside. I looked down into Sam's eyes and lied to him. I had just asked Jim to take the boys away, and then I told Sam I would never leave him. Now I know how guys that cheat on their wives feel…almost.

Sam's arms wrapped around my body as though he knew I was about to leave. I looked at Dean; he moved closer. At first I thought he was about to give me a hug, but he grabbed a hold of Sam's hands and unclenched them from my shirt. I noticed the few wet spots on it as Sam was pulled back away from me. I looked at Dean, almost frustrated that he pulled Sam away, but I could see the truth in his eyes. His head turned to Sam, "Are you hungry?"

Sam's hand wiped tears away from his cheeks, looking up at his brother. He opened his mouth, but paused as his stomach answered the question for him. His lips turned into a smile as he nodded. Dean looked at Jim and asked if he could take Sam to get something to eat.

"Aren't you hungry too Dean?" Sam asked after he landed on the floor. His small hands reached for the top of the bed, about to climb back up if his brother wasn't going to follow. 

Dean nodded slowly, sliding off the bed with much ease. He bent down so that his mouth was near Sam's left ear. It was obvious Dean was telling Sam to do something; the only question was what. Sam looked up into Dean's eyes, nodded, and grabbed hold of Jim's hand. He smiled up, his head tilted as far as it could go to look at Jim. He started to walk out of the room, pulling Jim along with him. Jim glared at me, still absorbing everything I've said. I wasn't kidding when I told him that he had to take the kids away, and he knew I was right. He just didn't want to face the truth, but he would in due time.

Once Jim and Sam exited the room, Dean turned to me, jumping back onto the bed. He looked pretty mad, but I couldn't really tell how angry he was until he spoke. "You asked Pastor Jim to take us away and you tell Sammy that you're not gonna leave us! It's one thing to try to get rid of us, but to lie to us! Dad I'm not leaving no matter what you say!" he crossed his arms across his chest, furthering his point.

A confused look crossed my face as I wondered how Dean knew what I had said. "Dad, I'm not an idiot! I heard you talking to Pastor Jim while you _thought_ we were asleep!"

I looked over at Dr. Krohn who started to move towards Dean, kneeling down next to the bed so that she was looking up at him. I guess she was trying to make him feel superior or something. "Dean, your father—"

Dean lashed out, throwing his arms out, "GO AWAY! WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?" He let out a breath, "Just go away. You don't care about us." He turned away from her, eyes closed as he seemed to figure out his next move. I realized how rudely Dean had been to the doctor and knew that I should scold him.

"Dean, don't talk to her like that! She's only trying—"

Apparently Dean had made a habit of interrupting people, "You don't know anything either Dad! You've been stuck up here all day…night…whatever. You don't know how they tried to take Sam away from me! If it wasn't for Pastor Jim we probably would have been shipped off to God knows where!"

Dean's feet hit the floor and moved him towards the door before everything he said could reach my ears. I looked in amazement at my son, watching him leave me. Was that what he was trying to do? Leave me before I left him? Dr. Krohn ran out of the room after Dean, but stopped short of the hallway. She nodded and returned to the room.

She stared at me as the awkward silence settled between us; I was thinking about what my son had said to me. He had never yelled at me before, it felt really weird to be at the receiving end of it. Also I knew I deserved it, nor was I mad. I was upset that I hurt my son. I couldn't think of any other way out of this mess, but either way, I felt horrible. 

I spun my wedding band around my finger as I waited to see what was to come.

Sam was halfway through his bagel when he realized that Dean hadn't touched his Taylor ham, egg, and cheese sandwich. He placed his bagel down on the plate and stared at Dean a moment. He followed Dean's gaze out the window; there wasn't anything there that he could notice.

His eyes turned their attention back to his older brother; his eyes followed the tired wrinkles around Dean's eyes, the frown that was plastered on his face, his nose exhaling air at a quickened pace. Sam wondered what made Dean so annoyed, so angry. He paused a moment, waiting to see if Dean would meet his gaze. Dean's eyes stayed locked on the window. "What's wrong?"

Jim hadn't really been paying attention; he mostly tried to figure out how to help out the Winchesters. He didn't want to take them away from their father, but it seemed like the right thing to do. _Why are the right and hard things the same?_

Dean's eyes, frozen, blinked at Sam, "Sam…" he paused, letting out a breath, "We're leaving."

"What?" Sam asked, a little panicked. He didn't want to leave his father, especially since he just promised him that he wouldn't leave. Sam wasn't going to leave his father either. "Dean, we can't leave without Dad."

"Sam we have to," Dean stood up and grabbed his sandwich. He walked over to the garbage can and threw it out only a few feet away from the table; he was hungry, but he couldn't eat after what he was about to tell Sam. "We're gonna stay at Pastor Jim's for awhile."

Sam's head snapped towards Jim; his eyes begging Jim tell him Dean was lying. Jim's eyes closed as Sam started to shake his head. "No," he breathed, "No." He stood up, dropping his half-eaten bagel on the floor.

"Sammy," Dean tried to sooth Sam in vain. Sam had already ran past him and out of the cafeteria. Jim was standing as he watched Sam's body disappear out the door, followed shortly by Dean's. _Damn I'm too old for this and these kids have always been too fast for me!_

He could hear Dean screaming for Sam to stop as he followed them down the hallway. He couldn't see the boys anymore, but he sure as hell could hear Dean. He cut down a second hallway as he realized where he was headed: the elevators.

The elevator was already moving when it came into view; he stopped in front of it and watched the consecutive numbers started to light up. Jim could see that the stairway door was still open. _Dean._

The numbers finally stopped at 5, John's floor. He hit the stairs with a quick sprint, taking two steps at a time. Jim saw the door with the giant 5 on it quickly, but not fast enough since when he opened it, the elevator doors were slowly closing. The two Winchesters were no where in sight, and he could not hear Dean's voice anymore. He scrambled towards the right hallway, towards John's room.

"Sam! Get back here right now!" Dean yelled as he followed his little brother down the hallway. Dean was tired, but he was about to close in on his brother. Sam ran the opposite way of John's room, leading him into a dead end. Dean smiled at how hunter-esque he felt; he had played cops and robbers with Sam a hundred and one times, but this was different. He could tell that Sam would actually try to fight back this time.

"Go away Dean!" Sam yelled as he backed his way into the corner. His back hit the wall suddenly, making Dean smile. He leapt forward, grabbing Sam by the hands and pinning him to the wall gently.

"Don't you ever run away again! You hear me?" Dean gritted out; the anger had left his voice, but Sam could tell he was annoyed. Sam didn't care; he wanted to see his father. He wouldn't let anyone, even Dean, get in his way at that point. Dean's eyes softened as he realized what his little brother's intentions were. _If their roles were reversed, wouldn't he run to find their father?_

"I'm sorry Sammy," Dean said, letting go of Sam. "We can't stay here. We just need to stay with Jim for awhile. Wouldn't you rather sleep at Jim's instead of here? He could make us pancakes and we could watch as much late night TV as we wanted." Dean sighed as he realized how useless this all was. He couldn't even sell Jim's apartment in the church's basement to himself; how could he convince Sam to go?

"I want to stay with Dad!" Sam whined as tears streaked down his face. His arms found their way around Dean, gripping tightly as he found comfort in the smell of his brother.

"Okay Sammy. Okay," Dean breathed. He ran his fingers through Sam's mop of a head. He moved Sam so that they were looked at each other. "Let's go see Dad."

"Okay."

Jim burst into the room like a crazy man. "Damnit," he whispered as he quickly scanned the room. I could tell that he was searching for something, clearly, but for what? And where were the boys?

"Jim, what's going on? Where's Sam and Dean?"

I could see that Jim was getting nervous, not wanting to tell me something. My mind started to race; what had happened? Did one of them run off? Did both of them run off? I needed to know where they were and quickly. "Jim, talk to me here."

He let out a sigh and looked me directly in the face, "They're gone."

"Gone?" I questioned, my words laced with anger. I should have known that they would fight this. I should have known that Dean or Sam wouldn't go willingly. Sometimes I wonder if I was ever given a brain that functioned correctly.

"Yes, gone. Sam ran off after Dean told him they were gonna stay with me for awhile. Dean chased after him, and I followed the elevator to this level," he let out a sigh, "Damnit, I'll go check the rest of the floor!" He spun on his heels and exited the door quickly. I stood up, readying to run out of the room after my children, when Dr. Krohn stood in front of me.

"You can't leave!"

"You can't expect me to just let my children roam free around the hospital! Dean was already attacked! What do you expect me to do?! Just sit here and wait!?" I pushed past her quickly and went out the door.

A chill ran down Dean's spine as he and Sam walked down the hallway. Dean had a firm grip on his little brother's hand, making sure he couldn't run off. His eyes scanned the hallway for anything familiar, finding nothing. A cold hand touched his shoulder, causing him to turn around quickly, pushing Sam behind him as he smiled up at the owner of the hand.

He noticed something odd about the staff member: her smile was twisted, plastered onto her face as though she didn't want to be there. Her dark skin matched her dark brown eyes and hair while her lengthy fingers dug into his shoulder. His eyes moved from her face to her hand, wondering if she had punctured his skin yet.

Sam peered up at her, watching as she bent forward, becoming eye level with them. "What are you two doing here?" she asked very politely. Her smile changed to become more gentle, as her eyes glistened, but the first impression still never left Dean.

The two Winchesters' eyes looked at each other for a moment; Dean turned his attention towards the woman. "Looking for our dad," he put on his 'I'm sweet and adorable' face as he spoke. A smile cracked through his lips as he waited for the woman to try to help them.

"So am I," she said politely as her fingers dug a little deeper into his shoulder. She spun him around on his heels and made him march down the hallway towards John's room. Sam looked at his brother, wondering what type of mess they would be getting into.


	9. Chapter 9

I wish I had taken those damn slippers they gave me when I first got to see my kids

I wish I had taken those damn slippers they gave me when I first got to see my kids. They were the ugliest things ever, but running on cold tile kinda makes your feet freeze. My toes hit the floor before the rest of my foot, sending a chill through my foot and up my leg before I had fully taken a step. My whole body started to go numb as I continued to run blindly. 

I cut a corner, my hands grazing the walls quickly, keeping me from stopping and falling down. My feet made a pounding noise against the floor as I continued on my mission. 

I searched the windows of the doors for my family, but they weren't there. Voices came from the hallway ahead of me, causing me to slow my pace to a stop. I didn't dare peeked my head around the corner to see who it was. I waited a moment. "Come on, pick up the pace."

There was a shuffle of feet and a humph. "Go," a voice too familiar for me to ignore. I saw Sam run towards me and stop once he saw me. He grabbed hold of my pant leg and started to tug as he quietly begged me for help. I bent down quickly, gripping his shoulders, trying to calm him down and get him to listen.

"Go back to my room and stay there. I'll come back for you," I knew that if I went back to that room I would be stuck there, but at the moment I needed to find out what was going on. I let go of Sam's shoulder and pushed him softly, giving him a running start down the rest of the hallway. I made sure he made it down the hallway and turned towards my room before I ran over to help Dean.

It's funny how you can run around a corner and "catch" your son without realizing it. His deadweight hit my chest, knocking me back a couple of steps. I looked at Dean; his eyes closed, his face a little tense, his eyebrow furrowed as his lips were in a frown. If it were under any other circumstances, I would be able to look at my eldest son and see a smile or a relaxed looked on his face.

At this moment he was far from happy. I looked up to see a woman straitening herself up: standing up straight, brushing dirt off her pants, ringing her fingers through her dark hair, smoothing out her shirt. Her already dark brown eyes turned darker as they became pitch black. A smiled twisted onto her face, "Hello again. Ya miss me?"

My face twisted with anger as I realized it was the same demon, obviously, that was possessing "Lucie". I gritted my teeth before I clenched my jaw; I slowly lowered Dean down to the ground, leaning him against the wall, never taking my eyes off of her. "Yea, like a festering sore."

She closed her eyes and reopened them as human eyes. Her hand reached up and brushed her hair out of her face. "Oh good, I love a faithful man." She snickered as my eyes started to cloud with rage. She hurt Dean, again, and I wasn't there to protect him. I wasn't able to keep my children safe. What kind of parent am I? 

I thought about how much better off they would be with Jim. They wouldn't have to face danger everywhere they went; they'd have a sent home. And they would live on holy ground, demons couldn't go there. Jim could give them the safety that I could never give them. I could only give them fear and the skill to protect themselves and each other. 

And love. I could give them the little love I still allowed myself to feel. My thoughts were cut into as I heard a scoff. "John, don't ignore me," she moved to her right, trying to draw me into make a circle. This would give her the perfect opportunity to get to Dean or Sam. For once I might actually be ahead of the game. "What you don't want to play?"

"Sorry, but I don't play with evil sonovabitches," I stood protectively in front of Dean's unconscious body. I waited to see what was going to happen next since I was dealt all the wrong cards. 

Sam skidded to a stop when he saw Pastor Jim standing only a few feet away. He ran up and grabbed the father's leg, holding it tight like it was his lifeline. His small fingers curled Jim's pant leg into a bunch. Jim bent down, patting Sam on the head, knowing he still wasn't capable of picking up the little boy. It was possible, but extremely hard and painful. 

"Pastor Jim," Sam cried, resting his head onto Jim's chest, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Sammy," Jim soothed, placing his head on top of Sam's although not putting any weight on it. Sam's head popped up and in that moment Jim realized how small Sam was. Sam was always tall for his age, as was Dean. He was always the 'big boy' because he wanted to do everything Dean did. Sam was always bigger than the other four-year-olds at the park. He never seemed to be anything but big. 

Except in that exact moment. Sam's giant eyes seemed too big for his childish face; he looked so young, so small, so innocent. Jim just hadn't noticed how little the youngest Winchester really was. "Pastor Jim," Sam began, pulling away from the father. He grabbed hold of Jim's hand and started to pull him towards the hallway Sam had just come from. "We need to help Dad."

"Why?" Jim asked pleasantly. _Where is that man and what kind of trouble is he in now?!_ His hand wrapped itself around Sam's as he stood up, looking down the hallway. He watched as Sam pulled forward, his little legs moving quickly as he tried to pull Jim. A smile crept onto Jim's face as he saw the determination that appeared on Sam's face now. It seemed to always be plastered on Dean's and John's face. It was as though the entire Winchester family matched. 

Even through his smile he couldn't shake the bad feeling that had grown even worse as time progressed.

The odds were pretty much against me, but somehow I could tell that there might be a way out of this whole mess. I watched as the dark demon tried to pull me away from Dean, away from my fallen son. 

Her eyes flickered down to Dean, and she snickered. "Do you really think I'm after him?" she nodded her head towards Dean, a small glimpse of glee crossed her face. "Well I wouldn't mind some fun, but he's not what I want. You're not even what I _truly_ want."

My eyes widened as I realized what she really wanted: Sam. Why? What was so important about Sam? Why was she going after him? Was she trying to kill him? What did she want with him? "So, you do have a plan. Surprising, since you just seem to be wondering the halls of a hospital for no apparent reason."

"I've been patient, but now I'm tired of waiting. I don't care about the consequences. I want what I came for, and no one is going to stop me." She leapt forward; a small glint of silver drew my attention to her hand. There lay a dagger that seemed to be aimed directly for my heart. I raised my hands to block it, stopping it from puncturing my skin, my heart, ending my life. I tried to push it away but she was too powerful. 

I lifted my leg and kneed her in the gut, making her double-over as she lost her breath, but recovered it quickly. I scrambled away, trying to find something, anything that I could use to my benefit. There was a small table a few feet away, that with one swipe of my arm, almost like how a bear would try to tear right through a camping tent, it toppled off. A 3-inch scalpel fell to the ground, creating a noise only made my metal meeting tile. I grabbed hold of the handle, only cutting part of my finger in doing so. 

I flipped onto my back and met the possessed woman head on, driving the knife into her side. I knew it would hurt the woman inside, but not kill her, at least not immediately. I felt a sting of guilt as I realized how that woman would have to deal with a hole in her side if she survived. But truthfully I was being selfish. I really just cared about my survival and the survival of my family. 

The woman grabbed hold of the scalpel and pulled it out of her side roughly, blood spattering on the walls and dripping down the scalpel. "You think that would kill me? You're dumber than you look!" She chuckled coldly as she made her remark.

I looked into her pitch black eyes and wondered exactly what she was planning to do. She took a step forward, the bloodied scalpel smug in the palm of her hand. I crawled backwards slowly, using the palms of my hands and my feet to push off of the tiled floor and down the hallway. My feet slide at certain moments, slowing down my progress. I wondered how long it would take for her to kill me. One stab to the heart? Repeated stab wounds so that I would suffer? Would she make it look like a suicide? 

She edged closer as I continued to move away. Her smile grew wide as she took another slow step towards me, making me feel more like she was toying with me than trying to kill me. Her feet stopped and her hand swung down to her side. 

She dropped to her knees and moved close to me, placing the scalpel against my neck. She hissed through a locked jaw, "I've been waiting to get what I've come for. I'm going to make sure that all of the special children are going to be taken care of, including Sam. So you shouldn't worry."

She got back up to her feet, brushing a few stray strands of hair out of her face as she did so. "Oh, and just so you know. I'm not going to kill you; I want to see you suffer as you realize that your son is on our side while the other…well Dean's not going to make it to his next birthday." My eyes widened at her threat, but I was powerless to do anything. 

I saw her fist coming at my face, but I was either too surprised or too worried about my sons to do anything about it. My eyes closed immediately as I couldn't feel anymore. 


	10. Chapter 10

His eyes had opened, but it was still too dark for him to see anything

His eyes had opened, but it was still too dark for him to see anything. He couldn't figure out why his back was soaking wet; he sat up and felt for a doorknob. His fingers felt a protruding box a little below his eye level instead and flicked the switch. He blinked a few times until his eyes adjusted to the dull lighting. He turned to see a sickly brown-colored liquid on the floor where he had obviously been laying. He twisted his body to take a look at the back of his shirt, seeing the giant darkened part that covered his entire back. He let out a groan and smacked his arms to his sides in frustration.

Dean's eyes peeled over to the doorknob, noticing that he was inside a broom closet. His fingers wrapped around the cold metal knob, twisted it to the right, and pushed it. It wouldn't budge. He pulled and pushed against the door, trying to get it to break off the hinges and allow him to escape; he was unsuccessful.

His hands turned into fists as they came in contact with the giant door. They echoed throughout the tiny room, irritating his ears. After a few moments he stopped his efforts, flipped his body around so that his back was pressed against the door, and slide down it. His butt hit the floor as he wrapped his arms around his knees. He looked at the disgusting liquid on the floor and waited for someone to come.

Karen had finally found where John had run too, but she was too late. He was laying motionless, eyes closed, on the ground. She saw a nurse standing over him and her mind started to race. _What happened? Why did he need to be sedated!? How come she's all alone? What if she tells someone about this? About how I let my patient escape. What if they find out that I let John see Sam and Dean without permission? _

She took a few steps closer, but slowly, putting an arm out as she went to reach for the nurse's shoulder. Her eyes were on John the whole time, "What happened?"

Her fingers incased the woman's small shoulder; the nurse's head turned to look at Dr. Krohn, but something was wrong. Her eyes were pitch black as her fingers gripped the knife a little tighter. Her eyes flickered to John quickly before she turned her complete attention to the doctor. "What the hell did you do?"

"Me?" the demon smiled pleasantly, standing up, and taking a few steps towards Karen. Of course, the doctor backed up out of fear. "I merely got rid of some unfinished business."

She lunged at Dr. Krohn before she was even able to realize what was going on. Karen tried to break out of the woman's hold, but couldn't. The demon pinned her to the ground, taking a quick look around to see if anyone was coming. She smiled at Karen, "Believe me, this will be my pleasure."

"No, mine," John hissed out as he plunged a scalpel into the nurse's back. She twisted her neck; her hair flew in front of her face as she stared at him in bewilderment. She was about to lunge at John when she started to hear the Latin.

Jim's voice spread throughout the hallway, bellowing out at the demon. She flipped onto her back, starting to convulse as her body started to reject the demonic spirit inside. Jim continued his chant as John moved towards Dr. Krohn. He grabbed hold of her arm and dragged her away from the evil scene that lay before them.

A hiss of black smoke escaped the nurse's lips and eyes as her back arched with the surge of power. Jim's hand slammed the leather-bound book shut and circled around the demon, moving towards John and Karen. His eyes followed the black smoke as it quickly found an air duct to escape out of.

Two pairs of eyes were on Karen as they wondered what her reaction would be. She stared at the unconscious nurse for a few moments before she turned to John and Jim. "Wha—What—"

"What was that?" John finished for her.

"A demon," Jim said as evenly as he could. He tried to make it sound natural, although after all these years it was natural, but not to this doctor. He watched as her eyes changed from confused to panic to interest to worry to frightened. But what surprised him the most was that her eyes turned to their normal state of calm as her shaky hands reached down to feel the nurse's pulse. She wasn't exactly sure what she should be expecting since she really hadn't comprehended what just happened. She found a pulse pretty easily.

"What did you do to her?"

"Pastor Jim, over here," signaling to Jim with his thumb, "just preformed an exorcism. You should feel special; about 6 people a year get to witness that, at the most."

"So, the whole good and evil thing is real? Demons exist?" Karen asked, a little disbelieving. She stood up, staring at the two men skeptically; her body swayed as she tried to wrap her head around what just happened.

"Yea, you witnessed one off hand," John answered, a smile creeping onto his face. _Maybe she'll actually allow me to leave this Hell hole. _He realized she was taking this extremely well, for he figured most people would end up running for help from the two psychopaths or passing o—

Karen's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her knees buckled, causing her body to fold in on itself. Her body hit the floor before either of the men where able to react, although John managed to slip a hand under the back of her head, stopping it from hitting the hard tiled floor.

Dean's fingers worked quickly as he jammed the screwdriver into the doorknob. He jiggled the knob a few times while he worked, waiting for the door to pop open. It eventually did, allowing him to escape the dirty closet. The lingering smell of liquid cleaners, stale food, and other odds and ends still remained in Dean's nose. He scrunched his face before he realized that the reason he had escaped was because of his father, who was standing right in front of him. Dean ran into his legs, trying to push him out of the way. "Dean, what's wrong?"

"I need to find Sam," Dean said with a new determination that never had passed through him as much as it had in that one day. He tried to push through his father's large legs, which didn't budge at the little boy's attempts.

"Dean, Dean. It's okay. Sam's safe." John bent down to pick up his worried eight-year-old son. With Dean in his arms, John turned to Jim who had just returned from hiding the nurse's body for the moment. "Where'd you put her?" John whispered to Jim.

"Closet, where else would I put her? I've never had to do that before!" Jim said a little too loud for John's liking, but Dean didn't seem to notice. His head had been erect as he searched the walls for any sign of trouble. His eyes never seemed to set or relax for more than a few moments, even though John knew he must be beyond tired. John always admired Dean's sheer determination.

I stepped into the all too familiar room that I had occupied for the last night. Sam had been sitting on the bed, his legs hanging down, kicking back and forth as he waited for our return. He jumped off the bed and grabbed hold of my leg, wrapping his legs around it as well. I had to walk over to the bed with Dean in my arms, who had relaxed at the sight of his little brother and placed his head on my shoulder as his eyes closed, and Sam wrapped around my leg. Can't you feel the enjoyment just bellowing out of me?

I placed Dean on the bed, grabbed Sam by the arm and pulling him into the arm as he giggled with enjoy. I placed him next to Dean, once again, and pulled the sheet over their little bodies. I sat at the foot of the bed, placing my head in my hands as I tried to figure out what my next move would be.

My thoughts were interrupted by Dr. Krohn running into the room, a little frantic if you ask me. She let out a breath as she entered the room, but she looked at neither me nor Jim, she was staring at my two boys. I knew that Sam would only sleep for a little longer if he actually let it take him, which meant that Dean would be woken up. I knew that Dean needed that sleep, but how could I really keep Sam occupied in a hospital room when I had other things to worry about? See, parenting isn't easy.

Dr. Krohn looked at me, pulled up a chair in front of me, completely ignoring Jim that stood in the corner of the room, pondering the same thing I was: escape. "What did…that thing want?"

"I have no idea," which wasn't completely a lie. I only knew part of what she wanted: Sam, but what she wanted to do with him worried me even more. And what did she mean special children? Did this have something to do with the thing that killed Mary? Can anyone say connections?

"What are you going to do?" I really wasn't expecting that question to be the next one she asked. I also had no idea how to answer that since I really had no plan, no idea, nothing to go on.

"We're gonna get the Hell out of here and find out what it was trying to do," Jim answered, his head was still bowed in thought. He left it pretty vague, but exact enough to get the point across: we needed to leave.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: okay, this is the last chapter

A/N: Okay, this is the last chapter...I don't really like it...it's pretty short and I truly had no idea how to end it. Let me know what you think! If you have a better idea or you don't like it, just let me know! It's much appreciated!

Sam's fingers wrapped around his brother's as they walked out of the hospital. Jim was ahead of them, leading them to his car. The car's dark blue paint shined as the sun hit it; Sam and Dean had ridden in it many times, but this was the first time Sam didn't want to get inside. He knew his brother wouldn't lie to him about meeting up with their dad, but he didn't want to leave him. He wanted to stay with him, and never leave him.

Even with these feelings, Sam reluctantly climbed into the back seat of the car. Dean settled in next to him as Jim got behind the wheel. Dean wondered how well Sam was really taking it. He hadn't lied to Sam when he told him that their father wasn't leaving them, but there still was a small part of him that questioned it. _What if they can't get him out? What if he gets caught? What if he really never comes for us?_

"This is a stupid plan. I can't believe I'm gonna do this! This is insane, I'm gonna lose my job!" Karen whispered to herself. She really didn't want to do this, but she knew that there was no other way to get John out of the hospital. It wasn't like she hadn't risked her job before, especially since she met the Winchesters.

Her fingers wrapped around the doorknob before she was able to even open the door completely. She threw the scrubs that she was carrying at John, who sat on his bed. She leaned against the door, blocking the small window with her back. He stared at the clothes before grabbing them, taking in the dark green color. His eyes turned to Karen's and asked, "You're just gonna stand there?"

"Yes, yes I am. Jez, who knew you'd be so shy? Just put them on, don't worry I'm not interested," she smiled as she teased. It still was hard to believe that demons were real, but Dr. Krohn accepted the fact. She tried to be calm and understanding, but on the inside she was scared. She wondered about Sam and Dean. _Where they safe hunting those things? Should I do something? Is John even safe doing this? _

John smiled back at Karen and grabbed the scrubs. He took off the white outfit he had been wearing and changed quickly into the scrubs. His cheeks turned pink as did Karen's during this process, but they ignored each other. Karen quickly pushed John out the door once she thought it was clear.

They made it to the elevator without problem. They stood in silence as they made it down to the first floor. Karen stepped out first, followed by John, who was still thinking about his boys. He could still see Sam's face as he left with Jim and Dean; Sam looked miserable and angry. He didn't want to leave, but they had to leave. Dean refused to look at me as I told him the plan; he knew that his son wasn't angry with him, but annoyed. Dean was annoyed that John wanted to get rid of them; even though that was no where near the truth.

Karen led John into a room near the end of the hallway, where the back of the building was located. They, obviously, couldn't just walk out of the front door, even though no one would notice, but there were cameras there. They would be able to replay the footage and watch the escape. They received only glances and smiles as they walked down the hallway, no one took a second look at the man that stood next to the doctor.

Dr. Krohn opened the window and looked at John. This seemed a little too easy for his liking, but he wasn't complaining. He hadn't had anything easy in a long time. He climbed out of the window, landing in some bushes. He smiled up at her, signaling he was okay.

She could hear the long roar of an engine coming up, and saw that it was Jim Murphy. Sam and Dean were sitting in the backseat, watching as their father got up and walked to the car. Karen waved at the two little boys, but only received a wave from Sam. She was still a little hurt that Dean hated her for something out of her control.

John got into the car and it disappeared out of sight; that would be the last time Karen ever saw the Winchesters.

Sam and Dean sat on the couch together, watching God knows what on TV. I sent Jim out to get our stuff from the motel, while I tried to figure out what the hell we were up against. That damn demon was after Sam and I needed to know why.

Jim thought it would be better if we stopped hunting for a few days, maybe a week, but that wasn't going to happen. I'll give the kids a few days to recover, but we needed to get back out there. I needed to figure out what our next move was.

My eyes scanned the newspaper for anything interesting, any lead to the thing that killed Mary. I just needed something to keep my mind busy. In a matter of days we would be off again, and I needed a destination. But what I truly needed was an escape from this place, from everything I just found out.


End file.
